Recuerda
by taratf
Summary: Este podría ser el inicio. Solo... podría.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Sí, dije que no iba a volver a escribir/publicar, pero lo hice, soy culpable. Solo les advierto que leer esto puede significar una pérdida de tiempo así que n** **o esperen demasiado, y lo cierto es que no debería de publicar este fic, pero hoy estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy aburrida. Por favor, solo tomen esta historia como una simple idea.**

 **Bien, hechas las advertencias correspondientes, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar por aquí y bienvenid s sean a este fragmento desordenado e incompleto de mi mente.**

* * *

 _ **And if you hurt me, well that's ok, baby;**_

 _(Y si me lastimas, bueno eso está bien, nena)_

 _ **Only words bleed inside these pages;**_

 _(Únicamente las palabras sangran dentro de estas páginas)_

 _ **You just hold me and I won't ever let you go;**_

 _(Tú solo abrázame y nunca te dejaré ir)_

 _ **Wait for me to come home.**_

 _(Espera que vuelva a casa)_

 **Photograph – Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 **RECUERDA**

Sabía que manejar en su estado había sido una total imprudencia, pero cuando su consciencia logró aclararse un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Noah Puckerman, el mejor amigo de su ahora exnovio, no pudo hacer más que darle un certero empujón al muchacho y salir corriendo de aquella casa dejando a su acompañante con el gesto totalmente incrédulo mientras repetía una y otra vez que aquello estaba bien, que Finn nunca se enteraría.

Quinn respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar los recuerdos, el asco que sentía por la situación, por ella misma.

Se aferró con fuerza al volante de su auto, y miró hacia el frente, a aquella casa delante de la cual llevaba estacionada desde hace más de quince minutos.

Las luces seguían apagadas y no parecía haber movimiento dentro.

Con pesadez soltó el aire y se llevó ambas manos al rostro apartando su cabello suelto para limpiar la tanda de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Su intentó fue en vano.

Las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar y el llanto se presentó dificultando su respiración.

No necesitaba verse para saber que su imagen debía de ser deplorable.

Había estado a casi nada de arruinar su vida solo por buscar sentir esa absurda validación que nunca recibía ni recibiría de su padre. La misma validación que nunca recibió de su exnovio.

No importaba lo que hiciera, ante los ojos de su padre ella no era ni de cerca tan buena como su hermana mayor. No importaba lo que hiciera, Finn siempre tendría ojos para alguien más, y era precisamente que esos ojos se fijaran esta vez en cierta jovencita judía lo que había rebasado el vaso.

Un vaso que estaba lleno de sensaciones con las que luchaba día a día. De dudas, de sentimientos por aquella chica que ahora parecía ser de interés para el gigante de la escuela.

Quinn no lo culpaba, ella vivía, sufría, en carne propia lo que era estar atrapado en el encanto de Rachel.

Rachel Barbra Berry.

La causa de la mayoría de sus quebraderos de cabeza, y la razón principal por la que había acabado en la habitación de Puck, porque Quinn también buscaba su autovalidación, buscaba probar que podía sentir atracción física por alguien del sexo opuesto.

Buscaba demostrase que podía sacar a la otra joven de su mente.

La misma joven que en ese momento la sacaba de sus pensamientos dando pequeños golpes en la ventana del copiloto sobresaltándola, provocando que levantara la vista para encontrándose con ese par de orbes chocolate que tanta confusión le causaban.

Ambas se miraron en completo silencio por varios segundos.

Afuera estaba frío, Quinn lo sabía y lo podía corroborar al ver como la morena al otro lado de la ventana tiritaba.

Su primer pensamiento fue encender nuevamente el auto, pisar el acelerador y salir huyendo tal y como lo había hecho de la casa de Puck, pero estaba la posibilidad de que el alcohol en su sistema le cobrara una factura que, a pesar del infierno interior que vivía, no estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Sin embargo el haber tomado de más no le había importado mucho a su consciencia una hora antes cuando se puso tras el volante.

Casi por instinto y sin saber cómo, tras ver las primeras gotas de lluvia caer, su mano se extendió hasta la manija y abrió la puerta.

Notó la indecisión de Rachel al entrar. No la culpaba. Nunca había sido muy agradable para con la chica de cabellera morena quien en ese momento se limitaba a mirarla con tanta intensidad que el corazón se le oprimió más de lo que ya estaba, algo que no creyó pudiese ser posible.

 **-¿Qué te sucedió?-** le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Quinn agachó la mirada para luego mirar hacia al frente mientras volvía a aferrarse al volante.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza.

 **-No es asunto tuyo.-** espetó con desagrado logrando una vez más ocultar el tono de voz vergonzoso que el alcohol solía dejar.

El suspiro que Rachel soltó tras sus malas formas la puso tensa. No tenía derecho a hablarle así. Nunca lo había tenido. Y ahora probablemente la chica no solo la veía como una persona grosera, sino también como alguien demente, después de todo era ella quien estaba invadiendo propiedad privada.

- **Perdóname, Quinn, pero estás estacionada frente a mi casa, un viernes por la noche, con una apariencia que evidentemente deja ver que has estado llorando, así que no me digas que no es asunto mío, además tú me has dejad…-** la morena detuvo su discurso abruptamente provocando que Quinn la mirara de reojo ante el milagroso suceso.

Mirada seria, ceño fruncido y una posición de cabeza que rozaba lo cómico fue lo que la rubia halló.

 **-¿Qué… qué sucede?-** preguntó, salvo que esta vez no pudo ocultar la particular voz de una persona que ha bebido demasiado.

Sin contestar, Rachel frunció más el ceño y se inclinó un poco hacia ella provocando que Quinn retrocediera la misma distancia.

De pronto los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos y su gesto se mostró horrorizado.

 **-¿Estuviste bebiendo?-** cuestionó con voz baja y escandalizada.

Quinn se tensó y, sonrojada, volvió a apartar la mirada.

 **-¡Quinn Fabray, has estado bebiendo!-** exclamó la morena alejándose por completo mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho.

 **-No te importa.-** masculló la rubia esforzándose por sonar normal, algo que sin duda alguna no logró.

Maldito preparado especial de Puckerman.

¿Qué le había metido el chico a los tragos?

 **-¡¿Te volviste loca?! , ¡¿Acaso estás intentando matarte?!**

Quinn volteó los ojos. Algo que supo fue una muy mala idea cuando la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

 **-Ya te he dicho que eso no es de tu incumbencia.-** respondió con pesadez luchando por mantener el control de su cuerpo.

 **-Dame tus llaves.-** exigió la morena.

 **-¡¿Qué?! no, claro que no, olvídalo.-** protestó negando torpemente.

 **-Dame las malditas llaves, Quinn.-** volvió a exigirle esta vez extendiendo la mano como si aquello fuera la fórmula mágica para que la rubia accediera.

 **-Bájate y déjame en paz.-** ordenó sacando las llaves del contacto y apartándolas de Rachel.

La morena se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, casi de la misma forma en la Quinn solía hacerlo. La rubia sospechaba que esta nueva actitud de la chica se debía a sus cuatro intentos fallidos por coger la llave del contacto antes de lograr sacarla.

 **-No hasta que me des las llaves.-** volvió a hablar la morena con gran determinación, o eso creyó percibir Quinn.

Lo cierto es que Rachel podría habérselo dicho cantando y ella no estaría segura de nada, o tal vez sí porque consideraba un imposible el no percibir lo hermosa que era la voz de Rachel al cantar. O lo tierna que era cuando hacía un berrinche en los pasillos de la escuela. O lo increíblemente sexy que le resultaba cuando se enfrentaban.

Tan metida estaba en sus cavilaciones sobre los distintos tonos de voz de Rachel, que cuando la porrista quiso darse cuenta la chica de cabellera morena ya se había abalanzado sobre ella en busca de las llaves del auto.

El forcejeo no duró demasiado y dejó a la morena victoriosa.

Claro estaba que la falta de coordinación no ayudó demasiado a Quinn, o al menos eso se dijo ella a sí misma para palear en algo su ya de por sí herido orgullo.

La expresión triunfal de Rachel provocó en la porrista unas incipientes ganas de decir algo, cualquier cosa que borrara esa condenada sonrisa, pero una necesidad mayor se hizo presente.

Con la desesperación por evitar una humillación y desastre aún mayor, Quinn salió a trompicones del auto y cruzó la calle corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño y en ese momento, afortunadamente, desierto parque.

Se apoyó como pudo en el primer árbol que se le cruzó y con desagrado inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante dejando que su organismo se deshiciera de todo lo que pudiera.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, ni como su arrugado uniforme de porrista empezó a empaparse rápidamente debido a que aparentemente estaba bajo el único árbol de ese parque que no tenía copa, de lo único que fue consciente fue de como una mano se posó con delicadeza en su espalda mientras otra se encargaba de apartar su cabello.

Cuando su estómago se dignó a darle un descanso, Quinn apoyó la frente en el árbol y trató de respirar pausadamente.

Lo último que necesitaba era comenzar a hiperventilar.

 **-Salí corriendo.-** dijo finalmente con la voz rota una vez que su respiración se calmó. **-Sé que fue estúpido manejar estando ebria, pero hubiera sido más estúpido que me quedara ahí. Necesitaba probarme a mí misma, pero en realidad no quería estar ahí, no quería estar con él. No quería que siguiera tocándome. Me dio asco. Llevarlo a su casa ha sido lo más estúpido que he hecho.-** agregó atropelladamente.

 **-Quinn, para, no te estoy entendiendo, o… mejor dicho… espero no estar entendiendo.-** Rachel la sostuvo por los hombros y la giró buscando su mirada, pero fue en vano.

Quinn no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la morena, no tenía idea de cómo había si quiera osado ir a buscarla.

 **-Quinn, ¿de dónde saliste corriendo?-** repitió Rachel sosteniendo su rostro con delicadeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

 **-Puck.-** musitó **-Hui de casa de Puck.** \- repitió antes de apartar la mirada totalmente colapsada por los nervios.

Las manos de Rachel, que hasta ese momento se habían dedicado a dejar pequeños roces sobre sus mejillas apartando las gotas de lluvia que corrían por ellas y quizá alguna que otra lágrima que se confundía, se alejaron dejándole una sensación de desprotección que amenazó con hundirla más de lo que ya estaba.

El único sonido que escuchó Quinn por largos cinco segundos, el tiempo que le tomó armarse de valor y mirar a la chica frente a ella, fue el de la lluvia y el del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles aledaños.

Cuando finalmente alzó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de Rachel cargados de algo que nunca antes había visto en la chica. Ira. Pura ira, mientras que sus puños estaban tan apretados que los nudillos ya carecían por completo de color.

En cualquier otra ocasión aquella imagen de Rachel usando su típica vestimenta de sweater con estampado de animales, falda tableada y medias hasta las rodillas, toda ella completamente empapada, le habría causado gracia y hasta ternura, pero lo último que la mirada y la pose de la morena inspiraban en ese momento era gracia o ternura.

 **-¿Rachel?-** musitó temerosa.

 **-Lo mataré.-** espetó la chica tensando la mandíbula mientras su miraba empezaba a vagar de un lado a otro como si estuviera planeando algo **–Lo patearé en las pelotas, lo patearé hasta que me suplique matarlo. Maldito hijo d…**

 **-¿Por qué?-** interrumpió la rubia sorprendida por el vocabulario de la morena.

 **-¿Por qué?-** cuestionó incrédula **–Él… él quiso obligarte, porque…-** hizo una pausa y acercándose despacio volvió a tomar el rostro de Quinn con delicadeza **–por… por favor dime que no lo logró.**

La rubia parpadeó y negó ante la mirada, ya no llena de rabia, sino suplicante de Rachel.

 **-No me hizo nada,** **no… no pasó nada. Nada más allá de unos besos asquerosos.-** hizo un gesto de desagrado cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de apartar el recuerdo. **-Y él no quiso obligarme,-** volvió a hablar mirando nuevamente a la morena **\- yo… yo estaba molesta, deprimida,-** empezó a relatar de la forma más coherente que pudo **-lo encontré saliendo de la práctica y me dijo que un par de cervezas me animarían, yo me dejé convencer, nos emborrachamos y terminamos en su habitación, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer me fui. Salí… salí corriendo.**

Rachel la miró dudosa.

 **-Es la verdad, lo juro. No pasó nada.-** balbuceó de forma sincera.

 **-¿No te hizo daño?-** preguntó con un hilo de voz.

La rubia negó.

 **-¿No… no me mientes?-** insistió la morena apartándole un mechón de cabello húmedo que se deslizó por su frente.

Quinn volvió a negar tratando de no soltar un suspiro ante la acción de Rachel. Ciertamente se sorprendía que a pesar de su estado, hasta el momento, había sabido comportarse. En algunos aspectos, claro estaba.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era cómo sentirse ante la reacción de la otra joven.

Nunca habían sido amigas, y más de una vez ella la había tratado terriblemente mal, sin embargo ahí estaba aquella chica que tantas veces fue blanco de sus burlas, preocupándose por ella y totalmente dispuesta a encarar a quien quizá era uno de los patanes más grandes de Lima, después de Russel Fabray claro estaba.

La postura de la morena se relajó finalmente y ambas volvieron a intercambiar miradas en completo silencio.

 **-Terminé con Finn.-** soltó la rubia de forma casi inaudible desviando la mirada hacia la calle.

- **¿Mmm?**

 **-Terminé con Finn.-** repitió esta vez mirando al suelo **–Lo llamé mientras conducía hacia aquí, no le di ninguna explicación, solo lo corté. Fue un impulso, pero no me arrepiento. Aunque tal vez no lo hago porque todavía hay demasiado alcohol corriendo por mis venas y mañana me odiaré más de lo que ya lo hago ahora. Quiero decir…-** soltó una risa irónica **–he estado a punto de acostarme con Puckerman, terminé con mi novio por teléfono y estoy aquí, sin poder cerrar la boca, haciendo el imbécil frente a ti.-** terminó sollozando y abrazándose a sí misma en busca de un poco de autocontención y control.

Solo logró calmarse tras unos segundos, y no porque se sintiera mejor, sino porque la sensación de mareo había empeorado.

La cabeza estaba por estallarle y lo único en lo que lograba pensar era en cómo diablos había logrado llegar a la casa Berry sin matarse o matar a alguien en el camino.

De un momento a otro sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, pero inmediatamente unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura evitando que se desplomara. Los brazos de Rachel.

Quiso gritar, llorar con rabia, huir de ahí, de la vergüenza, de la vulnerabilidad, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y esta vez no era solo una excusa.

Sin embargo todas aquellas sensaciones fueron reemplazadas poco a poco por una totalmente diferente, y es que tener a la morena sosteniéndola de aquella forma tan protectora le hacía sentir como no lo hacía desde que era una niña pequeña y su abuela le contaba historias antes de dormir. Quinn comenzó a sentirse a salvo.

Así, tras un par de segundos más, se dejó guiar a través de la calle, luego al interior de la casa, escaleras arriba y finalmente por la habitación de Rachel hasta llegar al cuarto de baño del mismo donde la morena le dejó a solas con una toalla limpia, un cepillo de dientes nuevo y una muda de ropa.

Quinn vomitó una vez más tras cambiarse, se cepilló los dientes y se dejó caer al suelo deslizando la espalda por la fría pared hasta quedar sentada, las manchas verdes en su visión le anunciaron que si no lo hacía probablemente terminaría desmayándose, algo que quizá sí llegó a suceder porque cerró los ojos, por lo que creyó un segundo, y cuando los abrió Rachel estaba frente a ella, en cuclillas, refrescándole la frente y el rostro con una toalla de mano húmeda.

Cuando sus miradas se reunieron, la morena le sonrío suavemente y con calidez.

 **-¿Puedes levantarte?-** le susurró apoyando la toalla en su mejilla izquierda con un poco más de firmeza.

Quinn se apoyó brevemente en el toque, se odió por ello, y asintió despacio, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía idea de si podría o no ponerse de pie.

Con dificultad, y usando el lavabo como apoyo, se levantó muy lentamente, y antes de poder si quiera pensar en protestar, o intentar aparentar que no necesitaba ayuda, los brazos de Rachel ya se encontraban rodeándole la cintura nuevamente, ofreciéndole el apoyo necesario para erguirse por completo y evitar un traspié en su corto camino fuera del cuarto de baño.

Cualquier intención de mostrar, al menos, una pizca de autosuficiencia, se esfumó en el instante en que una fuerte punzada en la cabeza le dibujó una expresión de dolor.

Por ello, ciegamente se dejó guiar hasta la cama por la morena donde, esta, la ayudó a sentarse para luego situarse a su lado y ofrecerle una botella con agua junto con una pastilla.

Quinn las tomó sin cuestionar nada.

 **-¿Tus padres están muy enojados?-** murmuró la rubia al cabo de unos minutos en los que ambas se dedicaron a mirar el piso bajo sus pies.

Rachel exhaló una gran cantidad de aire, casi como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo durante la última hora.

La rubia levantó la vista y se encontró con una mirada cansada, pero dulce.

 **-Hoy es su aniversario,-** respondió tomando la botella vacía de sus pálidas manos y dejándola luego sobre la mesa de noche **–ahora están en Columbus en una especie de escapada romántica.** \- explicó con una sonrisa suave-F **ue ahí donde se conocieron.** \- agregó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Quinn siguió la línea de visión de la chica a su lado y se encontró con una fotografía perfectamente enmarcada en un portarretrato sobre un pequeño escritorio. En ella se veía la imagen de tres Berry's completamente sonrientes.

La porrista solo pudo pensar que Rachel siendo abrazada por sus dos padres era quizá lo más dulce que había visto.

 **-Vuelven mañana por la tarde para terminar la celebración conmigo.-** volvió a hablar la morena mirándola esta vez a ella **–Pero puedo asegurarte que si estuvieran aquí no tendrían ningún problema, es más, ya me habrían reñido por no haber llamado a tus padres.**

Ante la mención de Russel y Judy, Quinn se tensó otra vez.

No quería pensar en ellos, en sus enseñanzas, en la mirada indiferente de su madre, ni en la desaprobatoria de su padre. Los Fabray eran muy buenos para aparentar, frente a los demás eran padres orgullosos y amorosos, pero de puertas adentro… la historia era otra. Probablemente ellos la habrían culpado de todo lo sucedido desde un inicio sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba bien o no, y eso era algo que ella no necesitaba.

Ya tenía suficiente lidiando con su propia sensación de culpa, no necesitaba que le hicieran sentir peor, aun cuando creyera merecerlo.

Por eso no quería pensar en ellos, ni en lo avergonzados que estarían de ella si supieran no solo lo que había pasado con Puck, sino lo cómoda que se sentía junto a la pequeña aberración judía hija de los homosexuales de la ciudad, como decía su padre.

 **-Papá está de viaje y mi mamá… ella no está disponible ahora. -** musitó apenas.

Claro que su respuesta había sido un eufemismo para decir que su padre prácticamente vivía entre la oficina y un avión, mientras que su madre era una alcohólica sin remedio que posiblemente en ese momento ya no debía recordar que tenía una hija adolescente bajo su supuesto cuidado.

La expresión de la morena le hizo saber a Quinn que la chica había notado su incomodidad al mencionar a sus padres.

 **-Oh, ya veo.-** respondió la morena dejando el tema.

Quinn lo agradeció internamente.

 **-Aun así,-** volvió a hablar la porrista **–yo… no voy a molestarte más. Me iré cuando la lluvia pare.-** agregó esperanzada en ese hecho ya que ahora solo caía una ligera llovizna.

Ya era parte de su naturaleza huirle a Rachel y a todo lo que provocaba en ella, solo que por ahora se había permitido el lujo de saborear el confort que la morena le daba, excusándose mentalmente en su malestar físico aun sabiendo que, en cuanto se sintiera un poco mejor, su consciencia la castigaría sin piedad.

Y como si el clima estuviera en su contra, de un momento a otro la lluvia volvió a intensificarse hasta el punto de convertirse en una tormenta propiamente dicha.

Quinn solo se preguntó si alguien allí arriba estaba jugando con ella y poniéndola a prueba.

Un trueno resonó en todo el lugar, sobresaltando a ambas jóvenes, dándole así una especie de macabra respuesta a la rubia.

 **-No es prudente que manejes en tu estado, Quinn. Con o sin lluvia.-** replicó la morena aún con la mano dramáticamente colocada sobre su pecho luego del trueno, algo que Quinn no podía criticar, ella misma había estado al borde de un maldito infarto debido al condenado sonido que se había escuchado probablemente en todo Ohio.

 **-No me gusta ser una carga.-** musitó en respuesta cuando estuvo segura de que su corazón no estaba saliéndose de su pecho.

A parte de que tampoco le gustaba ser masoquista, y eso sería precisamente si accedía a compartir habitación con la otra chica.

 **-No lo eres.-** respondió Rachel poniéndose de pie. **–Puedes quedarte aquí, yo dormiré en la otra habitación.-** agregó como si le leyera la mente.

La rubia asintió con poca convicción agachando la mirada. Cuando Rachel se durmiera ella podría irse sin problemas.

 **-Y será mejor que no intentes fugarte. Yo tengo tus llaves, no lo olvides.-** agregó con un gesto triunfal desde la puerta de la recamara.

Quinn levantó tan rápido la cabeza ante esta sentencia, que el mareo que ya casi se había desvanecido se hizo presente nuevamente provocándole un gran malestar, por lo que solo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a inclinar el cuerpo hacia adelante.

 **-Hey,-** escuchó con dulzura a su lado **–está bien, solo intenta descansar.**

Esta vez Quinn asintió resignada, y sin abrir los ojos se dejó arropar por Rachel.

Mientras se concentraba en regular su respiración, la rubia se fue relajando poco a poco mientras sus sentidos eran envueltos por el perfume de la morena, perfume impregnado sobre las sábanas y el cobertor, perfume que la llevó a un completo estado de trance.

Un trance que la llevó a otra dimensión cuando el suave toque de la yema de unos dedos pasó por su frente apartando unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

Sin embargo fue el sentir el delicado y tímido toque de una mano acariciando su mejilla lo que llevó a Quinn al mismísimo nirvana.

Pudo quedarse dormida en ese instante, pero se resistió con el único fin de corroborar con sus propios ojos que aquello no era un sueño.

Pero, en el instante en el que abrió los ojos, Rachel se apartó con una mirada avergonzada.

Y Quinn se lamentó enormemente, al menos la parte de ella que siempre gritaba desde su interior que aquello que sentía por Rachel estaba bien. Lamentó haber arruinado el momento. Uno que quizá no volvería a vivir.

 **-¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?-** preguntó sin poder ni querer evitarlo **–No quiero estar sola… por favor.-** agregó con voz entrecortada y tímida.

La morena asintió con expresión sorprendida, y con una mirada cargada de algo que a Quinn le resultó muy similar a la ilusión.

Rachel encendió la lámpara que yacía sobre la mesa de noche, apagó la luz principal de la habitación y sin perder más tiempo volvió a sentarse en la cama al lado del cuerpo recostado de la rubia, quien no había dejado de seguirla con la mirada en todo momento.

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo y los truenos sonando, pero para Quinn todo ahora era Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry usando un holgado pantalón de pijama con estrellas rosas y una camiseta blanca de tirantes.

La porrista se preguntó si los pantalones que ella misma llevaba puestos serían similar a los de Rachel, y también se preguntó en qué momento la morena se había cambiado.

Quizá cuando ella estaba terminando de vaciar sus órganos internos.

Pensar en aquello le provocó tal desagrado que por un momento creyó que tendría que levantarse y correr nuevamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Y su desagrado debió haber sido más que evidente, porque Rachel le tomó la mano antes de preguntarle si podía traerle algo más para hacerla sentir mejor.

 **-Estoy bien.-** respondió la porrista ganándose nuevamente una ceja alzada por parte de la otra chica.

Quinn tuvo que reprimir una risa que probablemente le habría hecho sentir como si su cabeza se estuviera partiendo.

 **-Bueno… dentro de lo que cabe.-** agregó logrando relajar la expresión de Rachel quien asintió conforme.

La rubia volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez sintiendo sobre ella todo el peso del estrés de ese casi fatídico día.

Ahora mismo no se encontraba en su mejor forma, pero considerando los hechos, estaba claro que podría encontrarse muchísimo peor.

 **-Noah es un idiota.-** susurró la morena llamando la atención de Quinn.

La rubia parpadeó y enfocó su mirada en los cálidos ojos marrones que la observaban desde arriba.

 **-Ya te dije qu…**

 **-Eso no importa, Quinn.-** la interrumpió con expresión de pura indignación. **-Que tú tengas parte de la responsabilidad no minimiza lo que él ha hecho. Si una persona se encuentra mal, se le debe ayudar, no intentar sacar provecho de la situación. Conozco a Noah, y estoy segura de que él sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Esto pudo haber acabado muy mal.**

La rubia apartó la mirada sintiéndose completamente avergonzada otra vez, pero al sentir el toque de la mano de Rachel sobre la suya, volvió a reunir su mirada con la de la morena.

 **-Sé que no somos amigas,-** volvió a hablar la joven de ojos chocolate **-y no tengo idea de por qué de todos los lugares decidiste venir aquí hoy, pero lo agradezco. Y solo… solo quiero que tengas presente que… si alguna vez necesitas algo, cualquier cosa…-** susurró acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar **–puedes contar conmigo. No vuelvas a exponerte de esa forma. Por favor.-** terminó suplicando.

Quinn se perdió en los bellos ojos que la miraban con temor, se perdió en las palabras que acababa de oír, y sobre todo se perdió en la intensidad con la que fueron dichas.

Fue debido a todo eso que solo pudo asentir, sin saber que decir o si sería capaz de encontrar su voz para tal propósito.

Rachel comenzó a acariciarle tímidamente el cabello, y esta vez Quinn no pudo evitar que un suspiro lograra escapar de sus labios haciéndola consciente de que sus barreras estaban siendo derribadas una a una.

Por ello dejó que el cansancio la invadiera antes de terminar haciendo algo muy estúpido, pero antes de sucumbir por completo dijo la única palabra que no quería darse el lujo de callar. Al menos esta vez.

 **-Gracias.-** susurró dejándose arrulla por perfectas caricias.

 **-Descansa.**

Y aquellofue lo último que escuchó decir con ternura a la voz de la persona que llevaba robando sus pensamientos desde hace buen tiempo.

Horas después Quinn despertó con un cálido cuerpo pegado a su espalda y un brazo rodeándola protectoramente por la cintura.

Rachel.

Su lado racional, el que estaba gobernado por cada creencia que le habían inculcado desde muy temprana edad, le decía que se apartara.

Pero aquello se sentía tan bien. Tan distinto a cuando había estado cerca de Finn. Tan distinto a cómo se había sentido con Puck. Tan sincero. Sin segundas intenciones. Tan correcto. Tan puro.

Así se llevó una mano al pecho buscando la cruz del collar que llevaba desde los once años, y apretó el puño a su alrededor.

Luego de unos segundos de debate interno, la rubia se rindió y soltando su cruz llevó su mano hasta la de Rachel y las entrelazó, sintiendo como en el acto la joven se pegaba más a su espalda.

Por un breve momento se tensó, pero la respiración tranquila de la morena golpeando suavemente su hombro la relajó.

Para ese momento la tormenta había pasado, dejando solo una ligera llovizna que golpeaba suavemente la ventana de la habitación, una habitación que estaba completamente sumergida en penumbras y paz.

Quinn sabía que la situación no era para nada convencional, y quizá por la mañana su mente le jugaría una mala pasada, pero en ese momento decidió ignorarlo todo y solo... disfrutar, porque la paz que Rachel Berry le transmitía no tenía comparación.

Instintivamente se aferró con más fuerza al abrazo de la morena, dejando que sus manos entrelazadas descansaran sobre su abdomen, provocando que Rachel se removiera un poco logrando acomodarse mejor tras ella.

 **-Patearé a Noah en lo bajos en cuanto lo vea. Te lo prometo.-** masculló la morena con voz infantil y adormilada.

Quinn esbozó una suave sonrisa y reprimió sus ganas de llevar la mano de la chica hasta sus labios para besarla.

En cambio, cerró los ojos intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, y de inmediato una frase se le vino a la mente.

" _Recuerda esta noche, porque marca el principio de la eternidad"_

La había leído esa misma mañana en un libro que le adjudicaba la autoría de la misma al poeta italiano Dante Alighieri.

Sí, Quinn tenía nociones de poesía, literatura era su materia favorita. Quinn era una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela. Quinn era una gran deportista.

Quinn podía saber mucho, y ser muchas cosas, pero no tenía idea de lo que sucedería en la siguiente hora, menos aún la mañana siguiente, o en lo que restaba de la eternidad.

Pero esa noche, en ese momento, mientras estaba acostada en la cama de Rachel con la joven abrazándola como si quisiera guardarla de cualquier mal, Quinn decidió que no pensaría en nada que no fuera la abrumadora, pero reconfortante paz que la envolvía.

En ese momento, mientras Rachel la abrazaba y ella se permitía sentir sin huir, Quinn se dio el lujo de creer, al menos por lo que restaba de la noche, que aquello podría ser el inicio de su eternidad.

ooooo-ooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Agrego este capítulo en esta historia porque me pareció lo indicado, hay posibilidades de agregar un capítulo más en el futuro, no lo sé, por lo que voy a mantener el estatus de "completo" para esta historia, porque a mi parecer si bien puede continuar, también puede solo quedar ahí.**

 **Disculpen por los errores y por lo horroroso que esto pueda resultarles.**

 **Gracias a quienes disfruten de esto.**

 **Y ya saben, Glee no me pertenece y bla bla bla.**

* * *

Loving can heal

(el amor puede sanar)

Loving can mend your soul

(el amor puede sanar tu alma)

And is the only thing that i know, know

(y eso es lo único que sé)

I swear it will get easier

(te prometo que todo será más fácil)

Remember that with every piece of ya

(recuérdalo con cada parte de ti)

And it's the only thing me take with us when we die

(y es lo único que nos llevamos con nosotros cuando morimos)

Photograph - Ed Sheeran

* * *

Lo odiaba.

Quinn definitivamente odiaba a Jesse St. James.

Era curioso y enormemente irónico, pero no podía evitar pensar en el pasaje bíblico que indicaba como debía uno de amar a Dios. Con todo el corazón, con toda el alma, con toda la mente y con todas las fuerzas.

A Quinn le enseñaron que esas eran las cuatro áreas en las que se dividía una persona. Sentimientos, escencia, pensamiento y cuerpo.

Y era con todas y cada una de esas áreas de su persona que Quinn odiaba a Jesse.

Sus sentimientos hacia el chico eran los más oscuros, su ser ardía demandando devolverle al idiota el daño que había causado, su mente había maquinado por lo menos ya unas cien formas de obtener venganza, y cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que en cualquier momento ella se convertiría en piedra.

Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños sobre su regazo arrugando así su uniforme de porrista.

 **-Maldito hijo de...-** bufó sin completar la idea solo porque la venganza número ciento uno invadió su pensamiento.

Sin embargo, envolverlo con largas tiras de carne y colgarlo sobre un estanque de cocodrilos tampoco parecía suficiente castigo.

Debió de escuchar a Finn cuando dijo que no confiaba en el chico de Carmel, pero siempre había sido imposible tomar en serio a su ex novio cuando hacía esos berrinches dignos de un niño malcriado de cinco años que no quería compartir sus juguetes ni jugar con ellos.

Además de que ella no había querido saber nada de Rachel después de enterarse del beso que se había dado entre la morena y Finn.

Lo lógico hubiera sido enojarse con el jugador de fubol, después de todo él había sido su novio por esos días y había sido él quien había besado a otra persona y luego lo había ocultado para seguir con ella como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero a Quinn poco o nada le importaba lo que hubiera hecho Finn.

Con Rachel era otro asunto. Sabía que no tenía derecho de sentirse traicionada por la morena, pero lo hacía.

Se sentía completamente estúpida cuando pensaba en que Rachel ya guardaba ese secreto la noche en la que ella de alguna forma, a pesar de haber estado completamente ebria, había logrado llegar viva desde la casa de Noah a la casa de los Berry, se sentía estúpida al pensar en la razón por la que se había emborrachado ese día, en como se mostró vulnerable frente a la joven morena.

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños con más fuerza.

Daría cualquier cosa por no recordar esa noche. La paz que sintió al dormir con los brazos de Rachel rodeándola.

Daría cualquier cosas por olvidar lo idiota que se sintió cuando Santana soltó la bomba en medio de los pasillos de la escuela.

Fue un par de semanas después de su noche en la casa Berry.

Finn no paraba de perseguirla pidiendo una explicación para su repentina ruptura y ella se la dio. Le dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir juntos cuando claramente él tenía otros intereses, por no decirle que estaba cansada de verlo babear por Rachel, y que ella tampoco estaba muy interasada en él puesto que había terminado besando a Noah Puckerman, por no decirle que estaba más interesada en cierta morena bajita.

Dos horas después encontró a ambos jugadores gritándose de todo mientras se daban de golpes, y ese evento no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto si Santana López no hubiera pasado pavoneándose por el lugar mientras soltaba lo que sabía.

 _"Por dios, Hudson, no seas hipócrita. Deja de hacerte la victima cuando andas intercambiando saliva con Berry en el auditorio para luego fingir que eres el novio perfecto y pasearte de la mano de Quinn."_

Todo lo demás después de eso era borroso en su mente.

Todo salvo el par de ojos marrones al final del pasillo.

Quinn vió la desesperación en ellos, escuchó la voz de Rachel llamándola a lo lejos, pero ignoró todo y se alejó tan rápido como pudo, de lo contrario la morena la habría visto llorar por segunda vez.

Seis meses pasaron desde aquello. Seis meses aparentando que Rachel no existía.

Y ahora se arrepentía.

Si hubiera estado atenta, si no hubiera rechazado las ordenes de Sue de entrar al coro como espía, estaba segura de que habría notado las intenciones de Jesse.

Nunca le gustó su estúpida y engreída sonrisa.

Y cuando supo por Santana que la directora del coro de Carmel resultó ser la madre biológica de Rachel, debió de intervenir.

Ella no se tragaba esa ridícula historia sobre la "gran" coincidencia.

Sabía que esto no era asunto suyo, que ella y Rachel no estaban vinculadas de ninguna manera, pero haber encontrado a la morena, indefensa, llorando en medio del estacionamiento completamente bañada en huevos había removido algo en su interior.

Instinto protector quizá.

Y también ira. Mucha ira en cuanto escuchó ese debíl y lloroso: _"Fue Jesse"_

La rabia en Quinn volvió a su punto máximo al recordar lo pequeña y fragil que se veía Rachel cuando le dijo eso.

Quinn aflojó los puños y se llevó ambas manos al rostro tratando de ahogar la tensión de alguna forma.

Estaba cansada de la lucha constante dentro de ella.

Por un lado estaban esas voces gritándole que se mantuviera alejada de Rachel porque lo que sentía por ella estaba mal, por otro lado algo dentro de ella encontraba una extraña calma estando cerca de la morena.

Ahora a eso había que sumarle la sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo contra la necesidad de asegurarse que Rachel estaría bien.

Quinn estaba al borde de la locura con tanta contradicción y ya no sabía que hacer.

Quería llorar, gritar, golpear algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, al maldito culpable de la situación actual.

Quería aplicar en Jesse St. James las ciento un formas de venganza que su mente había maquinado la última hora.

Quería poder solucionar las cosas dentro de su mente.

Quería tener la capacidad de absorver el dolor y así liberar a Rachel.

Quería... quería...

Abrazar a Rachel. Eso era lo que quería.

Quería abrazarla y prometerle que nadie nunca más iba a hacerle daño.

Quinn se mordió el labio con frustración ante la ironía.

Ella misma había lastimado a Rachel en el pasado.

La sola idea de haber causado lo que Jesse había causado con su acto cobarde, la hizo sentir enferma.

Cada palabra lanzada con malicia. Cada insulto. Cada burla resonó en su mente. Y sí, quizá ella nunca le lanzó un granizado, pero tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo, para defenderla.

Ahí estaba, queriendo hacer sufrir a un idiota cuando ella no era mejor que él.

Cuando ella misma no había sido más que cruel y cobarde.

 **-¿Quinn?**

La rubia descubrió su rostro y alzó la cabeza tan pronto como oyó la tímida voz de Rachel pronunciando su nombre.

Quizo hablar, pero se quedó en blanco frente a la entrañable imagen de Rachel Berry recién bañada y utilizando sus ropas.

Una camiseta básica color gris y un par de pantalones de chandal color negro. Todas las cheerios tenían una muda de ropa similar guardada en sus casillero del vestuario para aquellas ocaciones en que Sue tenía un golpe de inspiración y el entrenamiento terminaba siendo una maldita prueba de vida.

 **-Quinn.**

La porrista soltó el aire contenido, parpadeo un par de veces y apoyándose en la pared a su espalda se levantó de su improvisado asiento en el suelo.

 **-¿Apagaste las luces?-** preguntó Quinn lanzando una mirada a la puerta tras Rachel.

La morena asintió.

 **-No... no tenías que esperarme.-** balbuceó Rachel.

Una estridente risa resonó en la cabeza de Quinn.

Que no tenía que esperarla había dicho.

Era imposible que Quinn la dejara sola después de cómo la encontró.

No, esta vez Quinn nunca tuvo la oportunidad de huir.

Literalmente le fue imposible. La idea de irse le cruzó un par de veces, pero inmediatamente una fuerza sobre natural la anclaba al suelo al recordar la imagen de Rachel abrazándose a sí misma, conteniendo las lágrimas y con la cabeza agachada.

Además le enfurecía la idea de que alguna porrista resagada apareciera y le recriminara a la morena el uso de los vestuarios privados de las cheerios, sometiéndola así a una nueva humillación, por lo que permaneció haciendo guardia sentada frente a la puerta de los vestidores los últimos setenta y ocho minutos.

Sí, los había contado.

- **Te dije que iba a asegurarme de que nadie te molestara ahí dentro.-** musitó desviando la mirada hacia la derecha mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello.

El cuello, ella siempre se tocaba el cuello cuando no tenía ni una jodida idea de cómo debía proseguir.

El silencio incómodo fue roto unos segundos después cuando Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

Quinn agradeció la presencia de aquel sonido. El silencio había estado matandola.

Al volver la mirada hacia la morena se encontró de frente con el par de orbes color chocolate, sin embargo el encuentro no duró más de un segundo porque Rachel la esquivó.

Al parecer la morena tampoco podia mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

Este detallo ayudó a que Quinn se relajara un poco.

Al menos no era la única que no sabía qué hacer.

 **-Gra...-** musitó la morena seguido de un carraspeo- **gracias por la ropa y... y por dejarme usar su vestuario.-** concluyó jugando con sus manos y alzando la mirada hacia Quinn por unos segundos.

La palabra "adorable" sonó en la mente de la rubia.

Quinn simplemente asintió ante el agradecimiento de la morena y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, porque la ocación no estaba para eso por más tierna, hermosa o perfecta que se viera Rachel.

Dios, si alguien pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, además pues... de Dios.

Dios.

¿Qué estaría pensando Él?

Quinn torció el gesto al sentir la típica punzada de miedo atravezandole el pecho.

¿Sería aquel ser supremo cómo lo pintaba la gente?

¿Estaría más enojado con ella por el hecho de gustar de Rachel de lo que podría haber estado cada vez que lastimó a la joven morena?

Quinn suspiró y a punto estuvo de llevarse las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración, pero se detuvo al percibir la mirada entre extraña y preocupada que Rachel le estaba dando.

Su rostro de seguro debía ser la representación del caos.

 **-Tengo que irme.** \- soltó finalmente con dureza.

Rachel se abrazó a sí misma y la miró cómo si hubiese estado esperando esa reacción.

Quinn sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y dándose media vuelta se alejó a paso acelerado sin dar una segunda mirada a la otra chica.

* * *

Rachel tenía que admitir que esperaba de sus compañeros de coro algo mejor que un "solo nosotros podemos atormentarla".

Como sea, el señor Schue había parado cualquier intento de venganza y todo había quedado ahí, salvo por la actual preparación de un número de funk, que según su maestro de español era un "buen plan" para humillar al coro de Carmel.

Sí, por supuesto.

Yo te deleitaré con una puesta en escena de puro y maravilloso talento a cambio de que hayas "bañado" a mi solista femenina principal, con docenas de pollitos en formación, provocándole una noche interminable de pesadillas llenas de furiosas gallinas en busca de venganza.

Totalmente ridículo.

Y no, no era que Rachel quisiera causarle algún tipo de dolor físico a Jesse, un dolor casi tan desgarrador como el daño emocional que ella había recibido hace un par de días.

No, por supuesto que no.

Rachel solo hubiera querido que alguien, cualquiera de sus "amigos" sacara cara por ella.

En cambio había recibido miradas de "te lo dije" de parte de las chicas, y un montón de adolescentes heridos en su hombría como si ellos hubieran pasado una hora aseandose en la escuela y luego siete más en su casa.

Rachel hubiera querido que alguno hubiera tratado de ponerse en su lugar, y no solo tomar el vil ataque a su persona como una patada en los bajos de su testosterona. Esa hormona abundaba a tal punto en el salón del coro que podía considerarsele un miembro más del grupo, un miembro que era extremadamente sencible en cuanto a su "territorio".

 **-¡Rachel, vamos!, tienes que ponerle más ganas. Este número será un golpe bajo para Vocal Adrenaline.-** dijo el señor Schue parándose frente a ella.

Rachel quiso responderle con algo no menos sutil que un "me importa una mierda este número", no porque ya llevaran cuatro horas seguidas ensayando, ignorando por completo que esto no sería presentado en las regionales haciéndoles perder un tiempo valioso sobre todo porque era semana de examenes, sino por la ridícula cara de "esta es la mejor idea del mundo" que su maestro tenía.

Pero no, Rachel no respondio de forma grosera, sus padres no la habían educado de esa forma. En cambio, forzó una sonrisa al hombre frente a ella y se movió para esquivar un mal movimiento de Finn que a punto estuvo de darle en la cara.

Afortunadamente la práctica solo se prolongó por 20 minutos más, gracias a que Finn finalmente tropezó con Artie volcando la silla de ruedas de este.

Con unas cuantas palabras vacías de parte de su maestro el grupo se dividió por género y todos abandonaron el salón.

Rachel no quería pensar en el mugroso hecho de que todos los chicos, a excepción de Kurt a quien había visto caminar en dirección contraria, habían optado por saltarse la ducha y simplemente se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

Más de cuatro horas de ensayo, sudor por doquier y ellos se comportaban como si olieran a brisa de primavera.

La morena arrugó la cara y siguió caminando junto con el resto de chicas mientras trataba de recordar si el día siguiente tenía examen de literatura o de historia.

 **-Sigo sin entender por qué ellas tienen un vestuario privado.-** masculló Mercedes.

Rachel levantó la mirada y vio cómo Santana y Brittany pasaban de largo la puerta del vestuario de mujeres.

 **-Las cheerios tienen suficientes patrocinadores como para permitirselo.-** respondió Tina empujando la puerta del vestuario y deteniéndose. **\- Dicen que tiene agua caliente todo el día, un dispensador gratuito de refrescos dietéticos, una sala de bronceado y hasta un jacuzzi.-** agregó entrando al recinto.- **Pero creo que son inventos.**

Rachel apretó los labios antes de hablar de más. Ella sabía que esa descripción se quedaba corta para lo que había tras la puerta que Brittany y Santana estaban atravezando en ese momento después de ingresar la clave, porque sí, se necesitaba una clave y una corroboración con huella digital.

Sue Sylvester no escatimaba en cuanto a seguridad se trataba, lo bueno era que salir del lugar no era ningún problema porque entrar era casi imposible, Quinn se lo había dicho y ella lo corroboró luego.

 **-¿Rachel, vas a pasar o no?-** habló Mercedes con impaciencia tras ella.

Rachel dejó de mirar el lugar por donde las porristas habían desaparecido y siguió su camino al interior del vestuario.

 **-Si lo del agua caliente es cierto ellas deberían compartirlo con nosotras, se supone que somos un equipo.-** volvió a hablar Mercedes con evidente envidia en su voz.

Rachel se limitó a sacar sus útiles de aseo de su bolso mientras que Tina estalló en una carcajada mientras sacaba una toalla del suyo.

 **-¿Qué?-** cuestionó Merecedes con molestia.

- **Las porristas compartiendo con nosotras.-** respondió Tina- **Es lo más ridículo e irreal que he escuchado. Sue Sylvester las mataría, y si ella no lo hace lo haría Quinn Fabray.**

Rachel detuvo sus actos por un momento y suspiró.

 **-¿Te imaginas lo que haría la capitana de las porristas si se enterara que la chica que besó a su novio estuvo usando sus vestuarios?-** continuó Tina mirando directamente a Rachel.

La morena le lanzó una mirada de muerte o al menos esa fue su intención.

 **-¿Cual es el problema?-** replicó Mercedes- **Ella besó al mejor amigo de su novio. Toda la escuela lo sabe.**

 **-Y Finn lo agarró a golpes en el pasillo.-** dijo Tina.- **¿Quieres que eso pase con nosotras? ¿Que una turba de porristas nos acorrale en el pasillo?, gracias pero yo paso. Además, aunque Rachel no hubiera besado al novio de Quinn, igual estaríamos firmando nuestra sentencia de muerte si ponemos un pie en ese vestidor. No voy a arriesgar mi integridad física, ni mi salud emocional por...**

 **-Exnovio-** masculló Rachel con molestia.- **Ya no es su novio.-** agregó al ver que las dos chicas no le aprataban la mirada.

Mercedes parpadeó un par de veces y Tina intentó levantar una ceja.

La chica asiática finalmente rodó lo ojos y se alejó en dirección de las duchas, mientras la otra se cruzaba de brazos.

- **Bueno, querida, lo era cuando** _ **tú**_ **lo besaste.-** dijo Mercedes con prepotencia antes de seguir a Tina.

Sí. Rachel lo sabía, no tenían que recordarselo.

Se sintió mal cuando pasó, y se sintió peor cuando tres días después Quinn apareció en su puerta completamente intoxicada por el alcohol. Esa noche Rachel había descubierto lo que relamente significaba sentirse culpable.

Quinn no había sido amable con ella en el pasado, pero eso no le daba permiso de hacer lo que hizo.

La culpabilidad era lo único que pudo compararse aquella vez al deseo psicópata que tuvo Rachel de castrar a Noah.

Y sí, quiso decirle la verdad a Quinn, decir la verdad y pedir disculpas, esa era su intención cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, el problema fue que la rubia había desaparecido y solo había dejado la pijama que le prestó correctamente doblada sobre una silla.

Cuando volvió a la escuela el lunes siguiente todo se complicó porque no recibió el típico insulto de parte de la rubia, no, esta solo habia pasado de largo y la había mirado de soslayo.

No hubo más burlas, ni insultos, ni sobrenombres por parte de la rubia porrista hacia su persona. Nada por unos días y luego... luego vino ese primer "hola", y luego otro y otro, a veces era un "que tal" o un simple movimieinto de cabeza, pero era algo, y Rachel temió perder eso, temió volver a ser el obejtivo de los insultos por parte de Quinn, tuvo miedo y por eso calló.

Calló, pero eso no evitó que la rubia supiera la verdad y de la peor forma.

Rachel podía recordar perfectamente ese día, fue la primera vez que Quinn la "saludó" con una pequeña sonrisa, muy pequeña casi imperceptible, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. No hubo un "hola" ni nada parecido, solo ese pequeño gesto, y eso había sido suficiente.

Horas después Finn Y Puck se estaban dando de golpes y Santana le anunciaba a toda la escuela que el mariscal no era tan honorable como quería hacer parecer. Los chicos dejaron de darse de golpes, Santana siguió su camino, los estudiantes que estaban en el lugar se quedaron mirándola, y al otro lado del pasillo estaba Quinn congelada.

Rachel podía recordar a la perfección la mirada confundida y luego decepcionada que le regaló la rubia antes de alejarse de ella.

Después de eso intentar explicarse o disculparse fue imposible porque se volvió invisible para Quinn, así de simple.

Completamente invisible... hasta hace dos días.

Cuando vió a la rubia aparecer en el estacionamiento esperó que pasara de largo o quizá que se riera de ella. Lo que sucedió nada tuvo que ver con eso.

Al principio Quinn se quedó sorprendida o eso parecía, luego preocupada y finalmente enojada, en serio, estaba furiosa, era eso o la presión arterial se le había disparado a juzgar por el color rojo que tomó su rostro, pero Rachel apostaba por la primera opción ya que ese color rojo se volvió más intenso cuando ella le había dicho que el culpable de su estado era Jesse.

Rachel sabía que Quinn conocía al chico por el breve periodo que el muchacho había sido estudiante de Mckinley.

Lo siguiente fue que la rubia la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el vestuario privado de las cheerios, le dio toallas limpias, utencilios de limpieza y una muda de ropa que obviamente iba a quedarle grande.

 _"Todas las regaderas tienen agua caliente, usa la que quieras y... tómate el tiempo que necesites, nadie va a molestarte aquí, yo me encargo de eso, te lo prometo."_

Eso fue todo lo que le dijo Quinn antes de irse y dejarla a solas.

Y Quinn cumplió, nadie la interrumpió en los más de 60 minutos que estuvo ahí, minutos en los que lloró mientras se bañaba una y otra vez hasta que las ganas de vomitar se desvanecieron.

Cuando salió del vestuario y vio a Quinn con el rostro cubierto por sus manos en un claro de acto de frustración, Rachel se preguntó por qué la rubia la había ayudado.

No lo entendía, pero lo agradecía.

Quizá Quinn solo quería quedar a mano con ella, no deberle nada.

Ese pensamiento la entristeció y tomó más fuerza cuando, después de unos minutos y de un muy torpe intercambio de palabras, la rubia se alejó sin más.

Rachel redordaba todo como si hubiera pasado hace solo unos minutos.

La morena suspiró y se dirigió a las regaderas imitando así a Mercedes y Tina.

La joven judía decidió que tenía que dejar de pensar en Quinn, tenía examenes por aprobar y unas regionales por ganar. Era en eso en lo que tenía que centrarse.

Quizá luego de eso lograría encontrar la forma de hablar con la rubia y zanjar toda esta situación antes de que la chica se convirtiera en el capítulo más confuso de la autobiografía que publicaría después de ganar su primer Tony.

Porque si había una palabra que describiera su relación con Quinn era esa, "confuso".

Con Quinn todo era confuso desde aquel viernes en que la rubia pasó la noche en su casa. Noche en la que Rachel había olvidado todo y se centró en ese deseo imperativo que le nació de proteger y cuidar a Quinn.

La morena a veces se encontraba a sí misma pensando en la sensación de tener a Quinn entre sus brazos. Había sido toda un experiencia ya que hasta ese día solo había abrazado a sus padres, y luego de eso solo a Jesse. Y obviamente ninguna de esas sensaciones era similar a la que experimentó con la rubia, quizá por que esa albergaba la opción de una amistad, una real.

Rachel volvió a suspirar frustarada, seguía pensando en Quinn cuando tenía cosas más urgentes que atender.

El resto del día, Rachel se movió casi automáticamente y por fortuna logró centrarse en estudiar para su examen de química, no tenía idea de como es que confundió la materia con historia y literatura, pero bueno.

Al día siguiente la morena notó que todo el coro deambulaba por los pasillos de la escuela con cara de no haber dormido nada, excepto Brittany que lucía tan fresca como siempre. Asumió que todos habían dejado el estudio para el final o... habían ido a una fiesta y estaban con resaca.

Conociendo el nivel de compromiso y responsablidad de sus compañeros, Rachel sabía que ambas opciones eran completamente plausibles.

Mientras caminaba a su última clase del día y elaboraba mentalmente un discurso para reprender a sus compañeros durante la práctica del coro, la morena escuchó un estruendo llamado Sue Sylvester.

No lograba entender con claridad lo que la mujer gritaba, pero era obvio que estaba furiosa.

Rachel se detuvo solo un instante en el pasillo y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba siendo arrastrada por un mar de estudiantes.

La morena estaba desesperada por librarse de la multitud, si no lo hacía llegaría tarde a su clase, y ese tipo de cosas eran inadmisibles.

 **-¡No vas a suspender a** _ **mi**_ **porrista lider a semanas del campeonato estatal por lo que la hermana de Streisand aquí presente dice!**

Fue escuchar eso y la morena dejó de luchar dejando así que la multitud la arrastrara sin más.

 **-¡Sue, la señora Corcoran está denunciando un hecho muy grave!**

Fue escuchar el incofundible acento del director Figgins mencionando aquello, y Rachel, en una fracción de segundos, pasó de ser arrastrada por la turba de estudiantes a encabezar a sus compañeros hasta llegar a la puerta de la dirección.

Una vez ahí la morena esquivó, empujó y hasta se arrastró por debajo de varios estudiantes que ya permanecía pegados a los vidrios de la oficina del director, todo con tal de verificar si había escuchado bien.

Rachel se tomó un segundo para centrarse antes de escanear visualmente la dirección.

Primero divisó a Sue, quien estaba totalmente roja de la ira, la entrenadora estaba de pie enfrentandose al director quien estaba claramente consternado. Sentada en uno de los sillones estaba Quinn Fabray con una expresión de superioridad mirando a... Shelby Corcoran.

Al ver a su ma... a Shelby en la oficina de Figgins, Rachel se paralizó por lo que le tomó un par de segundos más notar que la mujer, que lucía bastante seria, no estaba sola, junto a ella estaba Jesse St. James.

Rachel no entendía que rayos pasaba, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no irrumpir en la oficina exigiendo explicaciones.

 **-La señorita Fabray pudo haberle causado un serio daño a Jesse.-** dijo Shelby sin dejar de mirar a Quinn.

La voz de la directora del coro de Carmel se oía rara, fue entonces cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de que el intercomunicador de la dirección estaba encendido y por eso la discución estaba siendo de dominio público.

 **-No tienes pruebas hermana.-** replicó Sue cruzándose de brazos mientras se enfrentaba a ella.- **Es la palabra del hijo de Schuester contra la palabra de** _ **mí**_ **capitana.**

 **-Sue, el joven St. James es hijo de una respetable familia, él nunca pond...**

 **-Oh por dios, cierra la boca, el olor a curry está matándome.-** cortó Sue.

Los estudiantes alrededor de Rachel estallaron en risas y todos dentro de la oficna se percataron de la audiencia.

La entrenadora Sylvester hizo amago de salir y todos desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado hasta ocultarse en los pasillos aledaños.

Rachel se ocultó tras una de las columnas frente a la dirección mientras trataba de entender.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¿De qué estaba acusando Jesse a Quinn?

- **Esto no puede quedar impune.-** esa era otra vez la voz de Shelby a través de los parlantes.

La morena apoyó por completo la espalda en el concreto y se mordió el labio.

 **-¿Como el desastre que sus estudiantes causaron en nuestro estacionamiento hace unos días?-** esa fue la voz de Quinn cargada de sarcasmo.- **Si mal no recuerdo usted dijo lo mismo.** _ **"No tienes pruebas, no puedo castigarlos por lo que dice un miembro de la escuela que será su rival en las regionales."**_

Ante la posiblidad de que Shelby estuviera al tanto de su humillación Rachel sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompió. No quiso escuchar más y corrió por los pasillos, corrió hasta las gradas del campo de futbol y se quedó ahí hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

Ya no le importaba llegar a tiempo a su clase de aritmética, y agradeció que su examen de Química hubiera sido durante el primer periodo y no en ese momento cuando su mente estaba hecha un completo caos.

¿Quinn había ido a hablar con Shelby?

¿Su madre biológica sabía lo que Jesse había hecho?

Y si Shelby sabía lo que Jesse hizo ¿realmente solo había dejado las cosas así?

¿No la había defendido?

Peor que eso, ¿su madre había estado defendiendo a Jesse por lo que sea que el descarado estuviera acusando a Quinn?

¿De qué estaba acusando Jesse a Quinn?

Si el chico de Carmel no mentía, ¿que le había hecho la rubia?

¿Quinn Fabray había enfrentado a Jesse St. James por ella?

Una caracajada resonó en la mente de Rachel.

 **-Tienes que controlar tu egocentrismo, Rachel.-** murmuró la morena para sí - **Quinn nunca haría eso, menos por ti. Quizá su auto se ensució con los huevos que lanzó Jesse.**

Sí, eso explicaría todo.

La morena aguardó cabizbaja en las gradas hasta que el final del último perido llegó.

Cuando Rachel volvió a la escueladescubrió los pasillos llenos de estudiantes murmurando en pequeños y grandes grupos.

 _"Al parecer Fabray le puso laxante a su bebida"_

Rachel se detuvo brevemente y continuó con su camino hacia su taquilla procurando no sentirse _demasiado_ feliz con esa posibilidad.

 _"Dicen que lo hizo porque ensució el aparcamiento de las porristas"_

La morena suspiró. Al parecer ella no era la única que sospechaba que los motivos de Quinn iban en esa dirección.

 _"¿Pueden creer el descaro de esos dos en venir aquí pretendiendo que la reina Fabray fuera castigada?"_

Más que descarados, Rachel los calificaría como ilusos. Jesse podía ser el amo y señor de Carmel, pero Quinn era simplemente realeza en Mckinley.

 _"Figgins no sabe cómo dirigir una escuela"_

La morena solo pudo asentir ante este comentario mientras abría su casillero.

 _"Estaba dispuesto a suspenderla sin pruebas"_

Algo irónico, pensó Rachel ya que, a pesar de las tan mentadas pruebas, nunca habían suspendido a los deportistas que tendían a empujar, golpear o bañar en granizados al resto de estudiantes.

 _"Era obvio que Quinn Fabray iba a librarse, cualquiera lo haría si tiene a Sue Sylvester de su lado"_

Rachel tuvo que estar de acuerdo, la entrenadora parecía una leona protegiendo a su cachorro.

 _"Sue es aterradora, ella es la que manda en esta escuela ¿escucharon cómo defendió a la capitana?, me encanta ser una cheerio"_

La morena solo rodó los ojos y empezó a ignorar el resto de comentarios que iban y venían junto con los estudiantes que transitaban el pasillo, terminó de guardar sus libros, cerró su casillero y al girarse para emprender camino al salón de coro los vio.

Karofsky, Azimio y un tercer jugador cuyo nombre nunca recordaba estaban a solo unos pasos.

Tres cavernicolas con granizados en las manos caminando en dirección a ella.

Rachel sabía que en segundos sería una paleta andante, no había escapatoria, nunca la había.

La morena cerró los ojos esperando el frío impacto, pero este nunca llegó.

Lo que si llegó fue una exclamación colectiva de sorpresa, seguida de los gritos agudos de varias chicas.

Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos se quedó más congelada de lo que hubiera quedado si hubiese recibido los granizados en el rostro.

Quinn estaba parada frente a ella, con su rostro a milímetros del suyo, con ese par de ojos avellana fijos en los suyos, regalándole una mirada que la ancló al suelo y la dejó sin habla.

La porrista retrocedió unos pasos y se giró con una lentitud aterradora, o así lo percibió Rachel.

La morena pudo ver que había sido la espalda de la rubia quien había recibido el baño helado.

Azimio y el otro deportista, quienes aún tenían sus granizados intactos señalaban a David.

Karofsky parecía estar a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones.

Por lo menos una docena de porristas rodeó a Quinn.

La rubia cruzó los brazos y Azimio junto al _otro_ , Rachel ya no sabía como mencionarlo, se lanzaron sus granizados a sí mismos y salieron corriendo del lugar.

Sue apareció para arrastrar con ella a Karofsky y Quinn, la abeja reina de la escuela, fue escoltada por su rojizo séquito hasta desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

Rachel se quedó donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar, o qué sentir.

¿Había sido real todo eso?

La morena miró al suelo y pudo ver el charco verde.

Y entonces volvió a ella. Esa mirada. Rachel iba a recordar por siempre esa mirada.

 **-Quinn.-** murmuró apoyando la espalda en los casilleros.

Quizá la rubia era reacia a tenerla cerca, pero acababa de regalarle a Rachel una sensación que siempre recordaría. La sensación de sentirse respaldada, protegida por alguien además de sus padres.

- **Quinn.-** repitió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y una sensación de calidez naciendo en su pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

**_N/A: Muy bien, finalmente esto es todo, al menos para esta historia._**

 ** _Gracias._**

* * *

Es extraña la forma en que el tiempo pasa y arrastra consigo todo. Nada parece ser perenne, ni los amigos, ni la familia, ni siquiera esa fe que durante años otros se encargaron de inculcarte como si fuera la única y absoluta verdad en el universo.

La confusión en la vida de Quinn había dado paso a la desilusión. Nada parecía ser real ya. Su padre, el hombre con los estándares más altos de moralidad que jamás había conocido, resultó ser un hipócrita de primera. Y no es que Quinn lo hubiera considerado el ser perfecto, claro que no, pero siempre lo vio como alguien estricto, alguien que llevaba a su propia vida esos estándares que tanto predicaba.

Duro fue descubrir la verdadera razón por la que viajaba tanto, razón que poco tenía que ver con esa adicción al trabajo y esa obsesión por mantener su empresa entre las primeras del estado. Duro fue descubrir la verdadera razón por la que su madre prefería pasar los fines de semana ahogada en licor.

Tres años, Russel había estado engañando a su madre durante tres años, pero lo peor no había sido descubrir la infidelidad de su padre, lo peor había sido descubrir que tanto Frannie como Judy llevaban buen tiempo sabiéndolo.

La conclusión a la que llegó Quinn fue simple, a los Fabray les importaba más la apariencia que la verdad.

Su padre se jactaba ante la comunidad de ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Su madre se mostraba como la esposa ideal y devota. Su hermana era la hija perfecta, con la vida perfecta y un marido perfecto como su padre.

Sin embargo, al final del día, Russel era un hombre que disfrutaba de aplastar la autoestima de su hija menor mientras tenía una segunda familia oculta en algún lugar de Cleveland. Su madre era una alcohólica con problemas de depresión que prefería disfrutar lujos y mantener una apariencia a su propio bienestar. Y Frannie era una mujer infeliz que aguantaba una vida, que no quería, solo por complacer a sus padres.

Nada era real en su familia, nada.

Sin embargo, con todo eso, Quinn no había sido capaz de aceptarse. Que los demás tiraran por tierra sus valores no hacía correctas tales o cuales cosas. Que su padre fuera infiel no hacía correcto el engaño, que su madre fuera una mujer que prefería los lujos del dinero no hacía correcta la avaricia, que su hermana mintiera constantemente sobre lo perfecta que era su vida no hacía correcto el conformismo.

En conclusión, que su familia no fuera nada de lo que aparentaba no hacía correcta su atracción hacia una mujer.

Aun cuando no había punto de comparación entre esas cosas horribles con lo que sentía por Rachel.

Rachel.

Ella, su sonrisa y sus ganas de triunfar parecían ser lo único constante.

Quinn no había tenido ningún otro acercamiento con la morena desde el incidente del granizado, al menos no uno que fuera directo, porque la verdad era que había pasado cada día de los últimos dos años viéndola, en secreto, cantar y bailar desde un pequeño balcón oculto en el auditorio.

Cada ensayo del coro, o de la morena en forma individual, Quinn lo había presenciado en silencio desde las sombras. Y es que la voz de Rachel tenía algo que la hacía sentir en paz, al menos por los escasos minutos que durara una canción.

Quinn se sentía muchas veces como una acosadora, pero era la solución más factible que había encontrado para no enloquecer. No podía estar demasiado cerca de Rachel, pero tampoco demasiado lejos sabiendo que ella y la morena estaban en el mismo edificio.

Este era su equilibrio, aunque muchas veces se había visto tentada a romperlo.

Veces como cuando Finn le rompió la nariz a la joven judía durante un ensayo, había sido un accidente, pero Quinn había sentido ganas de saltar hacia el escenario y patearlo en los bajos por ser tan torpe. Lo peor no fue ver el daño físico que sufrió la morena, sino ver como el mundo trató de convencerla de cambiar algo en su apariencia que nunca estuvo mal.

Y claro, también estuvo aquella vez que Jesse St. James apareció para cantar con la morena mientras esta ensayaba en las vísperas del baile de promoción. Quinn había querido bajar y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa al chico de alguna cruel y dolorosa forma.

Pero en ninguna ocasión cedió, no lo hizo porque sabía que Rachel podía manejar la situación, y estuvo en lo cierto. La morena era alguien firme y de buen corazón, algo que hacía a Quinn sentirse orgullosa, aun cuando el que Rachel perdonara a Jesse le había sentado como patada al hígado.

No había nada por lo cual preocuparse, no ahora que los granizados habían sido prohibidos a petición de Sue por ser, en palabras de la entrenadora, una maldita fuente de calorías innecesarias y un total peligro para la sagrada imagen de sus cheerios.

Sí, la entrenadora había logrado erradicar esas cosas de la escuela en dos horas hablando con Figgins, y los pasillos habían estado libres de ese tipo de ataques los últimos 790 días.

Claro que Quinn aún sentía dolores musculares cada vez que recordaba el castigo que Sue le impuso por haber permitido que, nuevamente en palabras de la entrenadora, un cavernícola con menos capacidad mental que una piedra mancillara de esa forma el emblema de las porristas.

Sí, una rutina tres veces más exigente que la de cualquier otra porrista durante tres meses fue lo que Quinn aguantó. Sin quejas, sin titubeos, siempre firme aun cuando se pasaba las noches al borde de las lágrimas. Con eso demostró por qué era la capitana, recuperó el respeto de Sue, y no le dio a Santana el gusto de verla derrotada para tomar su puesto.

Todo estaba en su lugar, y Quinn no haría nada para alterar ese equilibrio, solo debía seguir así por un par de meses más y estaría bien. Se graduaría con honores, iría a Stanford, y tenía esperanza en que una gran distancia física ayudaría a olvidar poco a poco a Rachel, además de que estaba segura que a la morena le iría más que bien en Nueva York y no tendría que preocuparse por ella.

Sí, una vez que la escuela terminara, no habría nada porqué preocuparse.

Así que, como cada día aunque este era uno especial, inmersa en sus pensamientos, Quinn se dirigió al único lugar donde encontraba un poco de paz, irónicamente gracias a la única persona capaz de alterarla hasta el borde de la locura.

Entró al auditorio a hurtadillas por una puerta lateral tras bastidores, y ascendió con calma hasta el balcón de mantenimiento que Sue usaba para espiar a Schuester cuando el coro a penas se había reactivado.

La rubia se apoyó con cuidado en las barandas y esperó mientras sentía los nervios recorrerla sin piedad.

Quinn tuvo que soltar una muy ligera risa irónica, no se había sentido así de nerviosa ni ansiosa en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando envió sus solicitudes para la universidad.

Pero claro, puesto que Rachel estaba involucrada en esto, no era de extrañar su estado, aunque no sabía por qué. Y es que Quinn estaba completamente segura de que la morena dejaría con la boca abierta a la persona que NYADA hubiera enviado a ver las audiciones de los postulantes de ese año.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron y Quinn respiró hondo.

Kurt Hummel y Rachel salieron al escenario junto con los miembros de la banda de la escuela. Rachel entregaba partituras al pianista mientras Kurt, vestido como el fantasma de la ópera le hacía señas al encargado de iluminación.

La audición de Hummel sería algo interesante, pensó Quinn.

No mucho después ambos chicos se ocultaron tras el telón y una mujer que imponía bastante, y que bien podía ser la hermana gemela de Whoopi Goldberg, hizo su entrada y se sentó frente y al centro del escenario.

La mujer se presentó como Carmen Tibideaux, cogió un folio que la porrista asumió era el expediente con la solicitud de Kurt o Rachel.

 **-Kurt Hummel** \- llamó primero y Quinn soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Lo siguiente en suceder confundió un poco a la rubia, pero pareció agradarle a la enviada de NYADA.

Kurt se había deshecho de su disfraz e interpretado una canción bastante jovial, al menos desde el punto de vista de Quinn.

El chico Hummel agradeció a la señora Tibideaux y salió sonriente del lugar.

El corazón de Quinn se detuvo y luego se aceleró por mil cuando el nombre de Rachel fue pronunciado.

La morena salió sonriente y el corazón de Quinn se calmó de inmediato.

Rachel tenía esto, no había duda alguna.

Los primeros acordes de esa canción que Quinn ya se sabía de memoria, no por ser aficionada al musical, sino por haber escuchado tantas veces a Rachel entonarla, empezaron a sonar y Rachel Berry empezó su interpretación con maestría.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente, lo sabía porque sus mejillas dolían por el esfuerzo.

Sin embargo la sonrisa no duró mucho, porque Rachel no consiguió entonar la siguiente estrofa.

La morena se veía atónita y nerviosa, y Quinn sintió que el balcón bajo sus pies se desmoronaba.

No, esto no estaba pasando.

Rachel respiró hondo y pidió una nueva oportunidad.

Quinn sintió los segundos que tardó Carmen Tibideaux en acceder, como si de horas se hubiese tratado.

Las notas volvieron a sonar. Rachel volvió a sonreír. Quinn se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la baranda del balconcillo mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. La primera estrofa fue entonada y luego… nada.

Rachel se había bloqueado otra vez.

La morena rogó, pero Carmen negó y se levantó de su asiento.

Quinn estaba atónita y a un paso de saltar de ese balón para perseguir a la mujer que se había negado a dar una tercera oportunidad y ya se alejaba del escenario dejando a una Rachel Berry desesperada.

Kurt salió corriendo y abrazó a Rachel.

La mente de Quinn se volvió un borrón y cuando reaccionó el escenario estaba vacío y a oscuras.

La práctica de esa tarde fue un desastre. Sue estaba furiosa y aunque Quinn sabía que las consecuencias serían duras, sobre todo estando a unas semanas del campeonato nacional, no le importó porque su mente seguía repitiendo en bucle lo sucedido en el auditorio.

La imagen de Rachel totalmente devastada se había grabado a fuego en su memoria, la chica no había tenido esa expresión ni siquiera cuando Quinn la encontró en el estacionamiento, hace dos años, cubierta de huevos y cascarones de pies a cabeza. Pero tal y como había sucedido esa vez, el cuerpo de Quinn se había movido por instinto.

La rubia, estacionada frente a un lugar que no había visitado en dos años, era vagamente consciente del momento en que Sue las había despedido de la práctica cansada de ver sus movimientos mediocres; recordaba que Santana la había mirado como si tuviera dos cabezas cuando entraron a los vestidores; y sabía que de alguna forma había logrado darse un baño porque su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo y llevaba puesto un uniforme limpio, porque Dios las librara si Sue las veía sin el uniforme en época de competencia. Lo que no recordaba era cómo había logrado llegar hasta ahí, ni de donde había sacado lo que llevaba en las manos.

ooooooooo

* * *

Leroy Berry se enorgullecía de decir que era un padre sobre protector. Amaba a su hija más que a nada en el mundo, lo había hecho desde el instante en que la prueba de embarazo que se hizo Shelby Corcoran había dado positivo, y sabía que lo haría hasta el último de sus días

Rachel era su pequeña princesa y siempre lo sería.

Por ello, solo Dios sabía el esfuerzo sobre humano que él había hecho para no ir y romperle unos cuantos huesos a David Karofsky y Jesse St. James por sus granizados y su broma con los huevos respectivamente. Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que le había costado no demandar a Shelby por romper el contrato que especificaba que no podía acercarse a Rachel antes de los 18 años, y no es que le molestara que la mujer hubiera buscado contacto con Rachel, lo que le enfurecía era el hecho de haberle roto el corazón a su pequeña.

Leroy se había frenado de hacer cualquier cosa solo por Rachel. Porque no quería lastimarla más.

Sin embargo ahora estaba frente a una gran encrucijada, porque frente a él se encontraba la persona responsable de muchos de los malestares de su hija en el pasado, una persona a la que si bien no podía demandar o romperle algo, bien podía decirle unas cuantas verdades por cada sobre nombre o insulto que su hija había tenido que soportar.

 **-Leroy ¿Quién es?-** escuchó decir a su esposo tras él.

El diablo encarnado, pensó Leroy.

 **-Oh-** fue la reacción de Hiram cuando llegó a la puerta junto a él.

' _Oh'_ no era precisamente lo que Leroy había tenido en mente, pero dado que llevaba más de cinco minutos parado frente a la hija menor de los Fabray sin que ninguno dijera absolutamente nada, _'oh'_ era un buen comienzo.

 **-Quinn ¿verdad?-** volvió a hablar Hiram con una voz suave mientras posaba una mano en el brazo de Leroy.

Leroy reprimió las ganas de entornar los ojos.

Claro que era Quinn, si era la descripción viva de lo que Rachel les había dicho. Rubia, ojos verdes, belleza a lo cine clásico, y como guinda del pastel llevaba puesto un impecable uniforme de porrista.

- **Sí... sí, señor.-** respondió con voz temblorosa la joven mientras asentía y oscilaba la mirada entre él y su marido.

Bueno, Leroy tenía que admitir que en eso, esta joven, no parecía ser Quinn Fabray, según Rachel esa chica jamás titubeaba.

 **-¿Qué deseas, cariño?-** continuó Hiram.

Leroy se mordió la lengua. Cariño no era el adjetivo que él quería emplear.

 **-Yo… señor, quisiera… ver a Rachel, ella… ¿ella está en casa?**

Oh no, eso no. Nunca. Jamás. No en su casa. Él no permitiría que esa chica se acercara a su prin…

 **-Claro, está en su habitación.-** respondió Hiram.

Leroy se giró a verlo con la expresión escandalizada.

Hiram obviamente lo ignoró porque con una gran sonrisa lo apartó de la puerta y guio a Quinn Fabray hasta las escaleras.

Leroy no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta y caminar tras su esposo.

ooooooooo

* * *

Hiram Berry conocía a su esposo mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo, por ello sabía que haber invitado a Quinn a pasar a su hogar en las circunstancias actuales, no le iba a sentar nada bien a Leroy, pero Rachel era primero, y si conocía a su hija la mitad de lo que creía, sabía que esta visita sería algo bueno para ella, y es que desde lo de Shelby, Rachel había adquirido la costumbre de ocultar cuan mal podía sentirse, con el fin de protegerlos, pero ella era la hija y era deber de él y Leroy velar por su bienestar.

Así que ignorando la indignación de su esposo, y con amabilidad, llevó a la porrista de la puerta de su casa hasta los pies de la escalera en el salón.

 **-Reconocerás su puerta, es la que tiene la gran estrella.** \- dijo indicando con la cabeza.

Una vez que la jovencita rubia se perdió escaleras arriba, Hiram se giró y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

Leroy estaba con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero.

Dios, él y Rachel se parecían tanto en ese tipo de cosas.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó Hiram con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros.

Fingir inocencia era su mejor táctica.

Leroy levantó una ceja.

 **-¿Qué?-** replicó Leroy **\- ¿Realmente has dejado a esa chica ir hasta donde nuestra hija en lo que podría ser el peor día de su vida?**

Hiram rodó los ojos. Luego decían que él era el dramático de la pareja.

 **-Rachel lo está pasando mal, lo sé.** \- respondió con calma **\- Y es precisamente por eso que debemos pensar en ella y no en nosotros.**

 **-Es en ella en quien pienso, Hiram.-** respondió Leroy llevando las manos a las caderas.- **Esa chica no me agrada, quizá la haga sentir peor.**

Hiram rodó los ojos.

 **-Leroy, dudo seriamente que haya venido hasta aquí, se haya enfrentado a nosotros, y su única intención sea maltratar a Rachel sabiendo que a unos metros de distancia hay un hombre que le dobla el tamaño y tiene mirada asesina.-** dijo señalándolo de pies a cabeza.

 **-Jesse también venía aquí.-** contrarrestó Leroy.

 **-Hasta la puerta, luego se iba tan rápido como venía.**

Leroy resopló y Hiram reprimió una sonrisa victoriosa.

- **¿Viste lo que traía en la mano?-** preguntó Hiram.

Leroy negó con sospecha.

- **Una caja con las galletas veganas favoritas de Rachel.**

Leroy miró hacia el suelo. Se veía avergonzado.

 **-Ella sigue sin agradarme.-** masculló.

 **-A Rachel le gusta.-** dijo Hiram caminando hasta la cocina.

- **¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó Leroy con temor.

Hiram esta vez sí dejó libre su risa mientras sacaba algunas verduras del congelador. Su esposo era ridículo. Aunque… si lo pensaba bien, y con los antecedentes de la familia, no le extrañaría nada que Rachel y Quinn…

- **¡Hiram!** \- exclamó Leroy con desesperación.

Hiram pegó un salto y los tomates salieron volando.

- **¿Qué?**

 **-¿Qué sabes tú que yo no?** \- interrogó Leroy cruzándose de brazos.

Hiram rodó los ojos y le entregó las zanahorias para poder recoger los tomates.

 **-Nada, yo no sé nada, Leroy.-** dijo colocando las verduras en la encimera- **Solo sé lo mismo que tú,** \- agregó señalando algo en uno de los estante superiores- **que ese par no son precisamente enemigas desde hace un buen tiempo, el mismo que Rachel lleva diciendo solo cosas buenas de Quinn.**

Leroy suspiró con alivio mientras tomaba la bolsa de harina que Hiram necesitaba.

 **-Sin embargo, no deberías sorprenderte si algo pasara. Míranos a nosotros.-** agregó Hiram solo con el fin de molestar a su esposo.

Y entonces Leroy quedó bañado en polvo blanco.

oooooooooo

* * *

Rachel había oído el timbre hace un buen rato y se preguntó quién podría haber sido, pero ese cuestionamiento murió casi tan rápido como nació.

No tenía ánimos para nada, y no sabía qué hacer. No quería preocupar a sus padres más de lo que ya estaban, pero sentía que la opresión en su pecho aumentaba más y más y no sabía cómo liberarla.

Lo había arruinado todo.

Su futuro, su vida.

No entendía cómo había sucedido eso.

Quizá todos habían estado en lo cierto y ella no era nada especial, después de todo había fallado en una canción que llevaba practicando desde que pudo decir sus primeras palabras.

Su celular volvió a sonar, probablemente era otro mensaje de Kurt.

Rachel lo volvió a ignorar, no quería saber ni ver a nadie. Dejó el aparato en la mesilla de noche y encendió la lámpara por hacer algo, no es que necesitara la luz precisamente aun cuando la tarde ya estuviera tornándose tenue, no es como si fuera a hacer algo además de quedarse ahí pensando en todo lo que había echado a perder ese día.

La morena soltó un suspiro tembloroso, se recostó en su cama y abrazó su almohada con fuerza.

Tres golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su trance.

 **-Estoy bien, papá. Solo necesito descansar, por favor.-** respondió con voz apagada.

Nadie respondió del otro lado por lo que la morena supuso que su padre se había dado por vencido, hasta que tres nuevos golpes se escucharon.

 **-En serio, papá est…**

 **-No soy tu padre.-** interrumpió una voz suave desde el otro lado.

Rachel se incorporó como un resorte y se quedó estática tratando de averiguar si realmente había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado.

 **-¿Rachel?**

Y eso fue suficiente para que Rachel se lanzara sobre el picaporte.

oooooooooo

* * *

Quinn llevaba varios minutos parada frente a la puerta de Rachel.

Nada había cambiado en dos años, al menos en apariencia, y ella seguía sin saber qué hacía en aquel lugar.

Era obvio que al menos uno de los señores Berry la quería lo más lejos posible de su hija, y cabía la posibilidad de que la morena no quisiera verla.

Aun así, y presionando la caja de galletas que seguía sin saber cómo había adquirido, en su mano izquierda, Quinn tocó tres veces a la puerta de la habitación de la morena.

 **-Estoy bien, papá. Solo necesito descansar, por favor.**

Quinn suspiró y apoyó la frente en la puerta.

La voz de Rachel, aun a través de la madera sonaba apagada, con apatía.

Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a tocar.

 **-En serio, papá est…**

 **-No soy tu padre.-** interrumpió la rubia abriendo los ojos y con el corazón hecho un puño ante la posibilidad de un rechazo.

Sin embargo solo hubo silencio.

Silencio por casi un minuto.

 **-¿Rachel?-** insistió Quinn con incertidumbre.

Un segundo después casi termina de cara en el suelo cuando Rachel abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, Quinn se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, salvo seguir apretando la caja de galletas y mirar a Rachel.

La morena se veía realmente sorprendida, atónita, como si estuviera en la presencia de un fantasma.

Quinn carraspeó, y se removió un poco de lado a lado sobre sus pies.

 **-Hey,-** atinó a decir luego de unos segundos.

 **-Hey-** respondió la morena parpadeando.

Quinn se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada en frustración, no sabía que más decir.

 **-Mmm… yo… toma.-** balbuceó torpemente mientras volvía a mirarla y extendía su brazo izquierdo acercándole la caja, ahora deforme, de galletas.

Rachel miró con desconcierto el producto y Quinn se pateó mentalmente por lo ridículo de sus actos.

 **-Rachel… yo…**

Y no alcanzó a decir nada más porque el menudo cuerpo de la morena impactó con el suyo haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos con torpeza, hasta que chocaron con la puerta y la cerraron con el envión.

Quinn se tensó un momento ante la sorpresa mientras que la caja de galletas terminaba en el suelo porque ahora sus brazos rodeaban a Rachel, que se había aferrado a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando se percató del ligero temblor que el cuerpo de Rachel estaba sufriendo, y de los pequeños sollozos, Quinn recuperó su capacidad de pensamiento y la abrazó con fuerza, tanta como la que la morena estaba empleando con ella.

 **-Shhh, todo va a estar bien.-** susurró sin siquiera saber si podía prometer eso. **\- Todo va a estar bien.** \- repitió mientras Rachel hundía el rostro en su pecho y su llanto se hacía más sonoro. **-** **Todo va a estar bien.-** repitió una vez más y otra y otra y otra. Hasta perder la cuenta.

oooooooooo

* * *

Rachel se sentía pesada, como si hubiera estado dormida por años, no estaba muy consciente de las cosas a su alrededor, pero sabía que estaba sobre su cama y que sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

Un aroma inconfundible se coló por sus sentidos, y la pesadez fue desapareciendo haciéndola caer en un nuevo estado de sopor, solo que esta vez era relajante.

oooooooooo

* * *

Quinn observó a Rachel removerse entre sus brazos y le acarició la espalda hasta que se quedó tranquila nuevamente.

Llevaban por lo menos un par de horas recostadas en la cama de la morena, no tenía idea de en qué momento se habían quedado dormidas, ni cual de las dos había sucumbido primero, lo único que sabía era que llevaba despierta casi veinte minutos en los cuales se había limitado a seguir abrazando a Rachel mientras velaba su sueño.

El rostro de la morena, quien aún seguía aferrada a su frente, estaba ligeramente enrojecido por el llanto y sus mejillas aún tenían los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en ellas. Con todo eso, Quinn no pudo evitar pensar que Rachel era preciosa, en cualquier forma, en todos los aspectos.

Y sin poder contenerse, acaricio el rostro de la morena antes de apartar algunos mechones de cabello.

Sí, era preciosa.

Quinn suspiró y reprimió ese impulso de huir que siempre sentía cuando era consciente de lo que la chica en sus brazos le provocaba.

No era momento de pensar en eso. No quería pensar en eso.

Solo quería encontrar la forma de hacer que la morena se sintiera mejor.

Si había alguien que mereciera cosas buenas, esa era Rachel.

 _Lo que sientes está mal._

Quinn gruño internamente.

¿Cómo esto podía estar mal?

Malo era odiar, malo era mentir, malo era engañar, pretender ser algo que nada tenía que ver contigo.

 _Te vas a condenar y a ella también, si es que llegara a corresponderte de alguna forma._

Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazó a Rachel más cerca de ella.

Dios no podía desaprobar algo así, ¿verdad?

Dios, ese Dios de amor no podía desaprobar algo tan… hermoso.

Porque a falta de una mejor palabra, lo que ella sentía por Rachel era algo hermoso, cálido, puro. Ahora lo sabía. No tenía otra forma de explicar su situación actual.

Cuando estuvo en problemas acudió a Rachel, aun en medio de su inconsciencia. Cuando Jesse lastimó a la morena, Quinn no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y luego vengarse de él. Y ahora nuevamente estaba ahí cuando algo tan valioso como sus sueños se veían en peligro, ignorando todo el conflicto dentro de ella.

Si había una forma de reconciliar lo que sentía con su fe, Quinn la encontraría, porque lo único que le importaba ahora era estar cerca de Rachel, aunque solo fuera en calidad de amiga.

 _¿Y si no hay forma, renunciarías a tu fe?_

Quinn se tensó.

 **-¿En qué piensas?**

Quinn abrió los ojos de golpe y los dirigió ligeramente hacia abajo donde un par de orbes color chocolate, aún somnolientos, la esperaban.

El silencio se instaló unos segundos hasta que Quinn se relajó nuevamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Pienso en que ver a la entrenadora Sylvester embarazada va a ser algo… interesante.**

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron totalmente y su expresión se tornó tan inocente que la rubia sintió una enorme ternura invadiéndola.

oooooooooo

* * *

Cuando Rachel despertó y vio la expresión tan conflictiva que Quinn tenía no pudo evitar preguntar.

Cuando Quinn abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó viéndola en silencio por varios segundos, la morena se lamentó pensando que había hecho el tipo de pregunta que solo pondría incómoda a alguien con el carácter de Quinn.

Sin embargo, la rubia terminó regalándole una muy, muy, muy pequeña sonrisa y dándole una respuesta que para nada esperaba, y aunque sabía que la rubia no había respondido con la verdad, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la noticia.

 **-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Sue… ella está embarazada?**

Quinn pareció encontrar divertida su expresión atónita porque soltó una risita y asintió.

 **-Me lo dijo hace un par de semanas porque tenía cita con el obstetra y necesitaba que me hiciera cargo de la práctica de esa tarde.-** dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-¿La entrenadora Washington no está para esos casos?-** cuestionó la morena algo confundida.

 **-Roz Washington se hará cargo de las porristas solo sobre el cadáver de Sue.** \- espetó Quinn soltando un suspiro- **Ha hecho un trato con Figgins, si las porristas ganan el campeonato nacional, y logra que ustedes ganen en Chicago, Roz no podrá acercarse a las cheerios a menos de 100 metros y el equipo de natación no podrá quitarle parte de su presupuesto al coro. Tienen firmado un contrato y todo. Sue es demasiado territorial, antes de que una entrenadora nueva y más joven le quite el puesto prefiere aliarse con Schuester. Y créeme, Sue odia a William.**

Bueno, eso no tenía que jurárselo. Rachel y toda Lima estaban al tanto de lo mucho que la entrenadora Sylvester deseaba embalar en una caja de FedEx al señor Schue y enviarlo a algún lugar del África oriental. Había hecho público ese deseo hace un año en la primera página del diario local. Rachel seguía preguntándose cómo es que Sue conseguía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

 **-¿Es por eso que nos está ayudando con la coreografía para el campeonato nacional?**

Quinn asintió.

- **Vaya, creí que era otra trampa.** –susurró la morena.

 **-Un pensamiento justificable considerando que Sue ha querido deshacerse del coro desde que tú te encargaste de traerlo de vuelta.-** respondió Quinn en el mismo tono apartando un mechón de cabello que acababa de caer sobre su rostro.

Rachel se quedó mirándola en silencio por un largo rato sin saber que otra cosa decir, y empezando a ser consciente de la posición en la que seguían. Ella seguía aferrada al frente de la rubia y a esta parecía no molestarle en absoluto.

La situación era extraña por demás, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan natural, y Rachel no entendía por qué.

Esta era la misma Quinn que había aparecido ebria en la puerta de su casa hace dos años, la misma que la había ayudado cuando Jesse le hizo esa broma tan cruel, la misma que se interpuso entre ella y un granizado, pero también era la misma Quinn que llevaba dos años sin hablarle, la misma que ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje cuando se rompió la nariz.

Quinn la confundía tanto, pero de alguna forma la hacía sentir contenida cuando más lo necesitaba.

La rubia pareció darse cuenta de su cuestionamiento interno y se removió incomoda tratando de alejarse, tal vez consciente también de que tenerla abrazada de esa forma no era lo convencional entre ellas, pero Rachel reacciono y se aferró más a ella acomodando su cabeza por debajo del mentón de la porrista.

Quinn se congeló por un instante y Rachel sintió su corazón detenerse.

Quizá había sido demasiado.

Sin embargo, un par de segundos después, Quinn suspiró y empezó a acariciarle con una sutileza exquisita la espalda.

Rachel sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba y optó por jugar con el crucifijo que Quinn siempre llevaba en el cuello para evitar dormirse de nuevo.

 **-Eres el tipo de persona que logra todo lo que se propone, Rachel.-** susurró Quinn sin dejar las caricias pausadas y lentas- **No tienes por qué tener miedo, eres capaz de cosas que muchos considerarían imposibles, sé de lo que hablo.-** agregó con algo extraño en su tono de voz.

Algo similar a la derrota.

Derrota.

 **-¿Cómo te enteraste?-** se animó a preguntar mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cruz en su mano- **¿Es que ya lo sabe toda la escuela? ¿Ya están riéndose todos de mí?-** agregó triste, y temerosa.

Había querido hacer esas preguntas desde que vio a la rubia en su puerta, pero no estaba segura de si quería tener la imagen de todos burlándose y cobrando apuestas.

La rubia pareció dudar por unos segundos deteniendo todo movimiento, y Rachel temió que sus suposiciones fueran acertadas.

Quizá Kurt se le había dicho a Mercedes, Mercedes a Santana, y esta a todo el equipo de porristas, Quinn incluida. De ser así, para ese momento las noticias ya habrían llegado hasta Carmel.

 **-Yo… fui a ver tu audición.** -respondió finalmente Quinn, aniquilando con esas simples palabras todo el universo que Rachel había creado en diez segundos.

La morena no podía creer lo que había oído. Quinn había ido a ver su audición.

La emoción comenzó a desbordarse dentro de su pecho, hasta que fue consciente de los hechos. Si Quinn había ido a verla audicionar, significaba que Quinn la había visto fracasar de la peor forma, y eso por extraño que resultara, le pesaba más que el hecho de pensar que toda la ciudad se estaba riendo de ella.

Rachel se encogió más, si es que eso era posible y se esforzó por no llorar otra vez.

Quinn reanudó las caricias en la espalda de Rachel por unos minutos y luego buscó su rostro.

Cuando Rachel se encontró con los ojos avellanados de Quinn recordó las ganas que seguía teniendo de golpear a Pukerman por el incidente con Quinn, el aroma impregnado en la ropa que la rubia le prestó luego de lo sucedido con Jesse, el incidente del granizado, y sintió un deseo extremo de quedarse así por todo el tiempo que la vida le permitiera.

Solo así, mirando a Quinn.

 **-Eres Rachel Berry,-** le dijo Quinn con voz firme y una mano en su mejilla- **y hoy tienes permitido sentirte mal, pero mañana… mañana vas a hacer lo que mejor sabes, y vas a conseguir que Carmen Tibideaux te vea actuar. Después de eso… nada ni nadie podrá quitarte tu puesto en esa universidad que de por sí ya tiene suerte al tenerte como aspirante.**

Rachel sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora y no pudo hacer más que asentir y volver a aferrarse al frente de Quinn con todas sus fuerzas, y es que tenía la impresión de que si no liberaba de alguna forma esa inusual energía que había empezado a formarse en su pecho y se extendía por todo su ser, terminaría haciendo algo que aún no descifraba, pero para lo que sabía no estaba preparada.

oooooooooo

* * *

Quinn dijo lo que tenía que decir y dejó que la morena se aferrara a ella y volviera a acomodar su cabeza majo su mentón.

Reanudó las caricias en la espalda de Rachel y se dejó envolver por la inconsciencia que tenía permitida en esas cuatro paredes, tal y como había sucedido hace dos años, solo que aquella vez fue Rachel la que la abrazaba.

El tiempo fue pasando muy lento, o quizá muy rápido, no importaba realmente, no mientras Rachel fuera relajándose poco a poco entre sus brazos.

 **-Gracias, Quinn.-** escuchó murmurar a la morena con somnolencia.

Quinn suspiró sin saber qué decir, y es que no sentía que la morena le debiera nada. Era ella la que debía agradecer la oportunidad de estar donde estaba, aun cuando estaba segura que luego su mente sería torturada.

Pero no importaba nada, nada más que la pequeña estrella entre sus brazos.

 **-Mi estrella.-** susurró Quinn de forma inconsciente antes de dejar un beso sobre la cabeza de Rachel y caer rendida nuevamente ante el sueño.

Un sueño perfectamente justificado luego de un día como aquel.

Un sueño que se vio interrumpido solo media hora después por el desagradable sonido de un celular.

Quinn se removió y Rachel se apartó, casi como si un hechizo se hubiera roto.

Ambas se miraron con desconcierto.

La morena parecía confundida mirando a todos lados.

Quinn parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza cómo si despertara de una resaca.

El celular seguía sonando y Quinn metió una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta roja para descubrir una llamada que terminó por traerla completamente a su realidad.

ooooooooo

* * *

Rachel estaba un poco aturdida.

Había estado envuelta en un ambiente tan calmado que escuchar el estridente timbre de un celular la había sacado de forma brusca de su estado de paz.

Quinn parecía tan confusa como ella, como si ninguna hubiera sido consciente de sus actos las últimas horas.

La rubia sacó un celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y endureció su expresión.

Rachel había visto eso antes. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Quinn tenía la misma mirada y los mismos gestos que puso aquella noche que apareció ebria en la casa de la morena, y esta mencionó a sus padres.

Después de aquel día, Rachel se había preguntado en varias ocasiones la razón por la que Quinn había reaccionado de aquella forma.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** espetó Quinn contestando la llamada mientras se ponía de pie y se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Rachel se limitó a observar.

 **-No lo sé,-** continuó Quinn- **debe estar en el club o en su cuarto totalmente e…**

Quinn no terminó su frase y se quedó mirando a Rachel.

La morena agachó la mirada mientras escuchaba a Quinn soltar un resoplido.

 **-No tengo idea de dónde se pueda haber metido ella, o donde habrá dejado el móvil, Frann.-** volvió a hablar la rubia volviendo a tomar asiento en la cama, pero a una buena distancia de Rachel.

La morena la miró de soslayo y luego volvió a mirar al suelo donde encontró una caja ligeramente aplastada cerca de la puerta.

Y entonces lo recordó.

Quinn había traído eso.

Rachel se levantó de la cama y se acercó a recoger el objeto.

La morena se puso de cuclillas y se quedó sorprendida al descubrir de qué se trabaja el contenido de aquella caja un tanto aplastada, y luego sintió tanta ternura al recordar a Quinn con esa expresión nerviosa ofreciéndole la caja.

 **-No es mi culpa que se te ocurriera venir a Lima sin avisar antes.-** masculló Quinn tras ella.

Rachel se incorporó y se acercó a su escritorio dejando las galletas junto a la fotografía que tenía ahí de ella y sus padres.

 **-Estoy en casa de una amiga.-** continuó la rubia su conversación.

Rachel se giró tan rápido que casi se marea.

Quinn estaba mirando al suelo aún sentada en la cama.

 **-No la conoces… no, no es porrista… seriamente, Franncine, no es asunto tuyo.**

La rubia seguía hablando y Rachel seguía sorprendida, lo cual era algo un tanto incoherente si lo pensaba un poco. Habían estado tumbadas en su cama y abrazadas por más de tres horas, y ella se quedaba de piedra al oír a Quinn llamarla 'a _miga'._

 **-Sabes qué,-** gruño la rubia totalmente ofuscada- **estaré ahí en veinte minutos ¿de acuerdo?, solo… solo cállate.-** agregó antes de colgar la llamada y balbucear algunas cosas inentendibles para Rachel.

Adorable.

A Rachel, Quinn le resultó adorable, pero no lo dijo porque posiblemente la rubia la lanzaría por la ventana en su estado actual.

Rachel no tenía idea de quien era Franncine, pero era obvio que no era alguien muy grato para la rubia.

Quinn levantó la mirada y su expresión cambió completamente al encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel.

La morena podía jurar que se había sonrojado.

 **-Mi… mi hermana está de visita en la ciudad y parece que no hay nadie en casa, necesita que le abra la puerta.-** explicó Quinn.

Rachel reprimió su curiosidad. No sabía que Quinn tuviera hermanos, o hermana para este caso, pero lo que más le extrañó fue que le sentara tan mal comunicarse con ella.

La morena solo se limitó a asentir.

 **-Dame un minuto y te acompaño a la puerta.-** dijo Rachel.

Quinn parecía querer negarse.

- **Por favor.-** insistió Rachel y Quinn terminó asintiendo.

Rachel se dirigió a su baño privado y desde la puerta de este miró a Quinn.

- **Gracias por las galletas.-** dijo con inocencia fingida y esta vez a pesar de la tenue luz de la lámpara de la habitación, Rachel podía jurar que Quinn se sonrojó.

oooooooooo

* * *

Leroy escuchó los pasos en las escaleras y automáticamente se giró.

Él y Hiram llevaban viendo hace una hora un show del que no se había enterado nada porque su mente seguía pensando en la imagen de la que fue testigo hace dos horas, cuando fue a llamar a Rachel para que cenara.

Su hija había estado hecha un ovillo en la cama y completamente aferrada a Quinn, y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, Quinn había tenido abrazada a su hija de una forma tan protectora que Leroy no pudo evitar recordarse a él mismo y a Hiram hace treinta años.

Muy a su pesar, la imagen le había resultado tan adorable que no tuvo corazón para despertar a las chicas, por lo que solo había vuelto sobre sus pasos y le había dicho a su esposo que Rachel bajaría cuando estuviera lista.

Hiram lo había mirado como si le hubiera dicho que pensaba votar por el partido republicano en las próximas elecciones.

Lo cierto es que Leroy sabía que Hiram había estado bromeando cuando insinuó que entre Rachel y Quinn podía surgir algo, pero él tenía el presentimiento de que este día solo sería el principio de cosas para las que no sabía si estaba preparado

Lo que Leroy no sabía, era que estaba en lo cierto, que el tiempo le daría la razón y que recordaría esa imagen de su hija abrazada a Quinn Fabray muchas veces más en los siguientes años.

La recordaría cuando Rachel llegara llorando diciendo que había terminado con Quinn porque la chica no tenía el suficiente coraje para tomarle la mano en público.

La recordaría al decirle a su hija que debía ser paciente, que algunas personas les costaba mucho dejar de lado enseñanzas de toda una vida.

La recordaría al irse a los golpes con Russel Fabray por defender a la misma chica a la que era reacio en el presente, quizá porque le recordaba demasiado a él en una época que le encantaría borrar de la historia.

Recordaría a su hija abrazada a Quinn el día que la entregara en el altar a esa misma rubia, solo que más madura, sonriente, en completa paz consigo misma.

Leroy recordaría esa imagen mucha veces en el futuro, solo que por su propio bien aún no lo sabía.

Rachel terminó de bajar la escalera seguida de Quinn y ambas chicas se le quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Leroy las cuestionó con la mirada.

 **-Cielo,-** habló Hiram poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las jóvenes- **¿te sientes mejor?, tu cena está en el horno por si tienes hambre, tú también Quinn, es un poco tarde, deben tener apetito.-** dijo el hombre de carrerilla.

Leroy lo miró para asegurarse de seguía respirando con normalidad.

 **-Papá,-** dijo Rachel con incertidumbre y Leroy la miró, sabía que se dirigí a él- **¿por qué tienes la oreja maquillada?**

Leroy frunció el ceño y llevó las manos a ambas orejas.

Hiram estalló en carcajadas.

Leroy entornó los ojos y se puso de pie de un brinco.

- **¡Hiram!, me dijiste que lo habías sacado todo.-** le recriminó con las manos en la cintura.

Hiram siguió riendo.

Rachel seguía esperando una respuesta.

Y Quinn lo miraba apretando los labios, obviamente tratando de no reírse en su cara.

 **-¿Alguien me explica?-** volvió a hablar Rachel.

- **Es harina, cariño. -** explicó Leroy empujando a su esposo por el hombro.- **Tuve un percance en la cocina y tu padre me dijo que la había limpiado por completo, evidentemente no fue así.-** recriminó, pero de nada sirvió porque Hiram ya se encontraba apoyado en la pared mientras seguía riendo.

 **-Oh.-** dijo Rachel en comprensión.

Leroy trató de mantener el tipo, pero terminó sonriendo dulcemente ante la imagen de Hiram descociéndose de la risa.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, su capacidad para reír aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo.

oooooooooo

* * *

Quinn se despidió de los padres de Rachel declinando lo más educadamente posible la oferta de cenar algo antes de irse.

Rachel la acompañó hasta la puerta de su auto.

 **-Maneja con ciudado, por favor.-** murmuró la morena tras ella, casi como si no quisiera alterar el aire a su alrededor.

Quinn se giró y la miró por un largo rato sin saber que decir o hacer más allá de asentir.

Ahora, fuera de las paredes de la habitación de Rachel, con el ligero frío de la noche haciéndose sentir, las luces de las farolas de la calle, el tipo corriendo por la acera del frente con un perro, y el sonido de algunos grillos, Quinn sintió el golpe de la realidad en su rostro.

Y la tristeza.

Ojalá pudiera deshacerse de las cosas que le pesaban.

Ojalá hubiera alguien que le asegurara que esta no sería la última vez que estaría tan cerca de Rachel, porque ella podía querer muchas cosas, luchar por ellas, pero ¿y si Rachel no quería nada de ella?

Quinn tragó con dificultad y desvió la mirada sorprendiéndose al fijarla en la casa y descubrir a los señores Berry espiando por una de las ventanas.

Ambos hombres se ocultaron rápidamente, o lo que ellos creyeron que era rápidamente y desaparecieron de la vista de la rubia.

Quinn sonrió y miró a la morena.

 **-Tus padres son maravillosos.**

Rachel parecía sorprendida por esta sentencia, pero terminó sonriendo y asintiendo.

 **-Haré que la señora Tibedeaux vaya a Chicago a vernos cantar.** \- dijo Rachel y Quinn se sorprendió brevemente.

La rubia sonrió y asintió.

Esta era su Rachel.

Bueno, no precisamente _su_ Rachel, pero… no importaba.

 **-Lo conseguirás, sé que sí. Y si necesitas algo, solo dímelo.-** Quinn se encontró diciendo de forma impulsiva, pero no se arrepintió.

Rachel la miró con asombro.

 **-¿Lo dices en serio?-** preguntó de forma inocente.

Y Quinn quiso besarla, en cambio, luego de castigarse por ese pensamiento claro, asintió.

Por su puesto que hablaba en serio. Si Rachel le pedía que la llevara a través del estado o del país para perseguir a esa mujer, Quinn solo respondería: _Déjame ir a llenar el depósito de gasolina y nos vamos._

Rachel sonrió brillantemente y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Quinn volvió a congelarse por un momento, y cuando estaba por reaccionar, Rachel hizo algo que la dejó en shock.

Rachel le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn estaba de piedra, y la morena estaba completamente roja.

 **-Yo… yo… debería irme, Frann… ella… buenas noches.** \- balbuceó Quinn con torpeza sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la morena mientras esta asentía frenéticamente.

 **-Sí, sí, solo… ve… ve con cuidado, y… y gra… gracias.-** fue el turno de balbucear de Rachel y de asentir para Quinn.

La rubia logró subir a su auto y ponerlo en marcha, mientras Rachel se despedía de ella con un simple movimiento de mano.

Quinn logró mantener la compostura, pero solo por dos calles más abajo, luego tuvo que detenerse.

Quinn se llevó una mano a la mejilla que Rachel había besado, sintiendo cómo si la morena hubiera tatuado a fuego sus labios en aquella zona.

Y simplemente… chilló de emoción como la adolescente que aún era.

Quinn no sabía que pasaría ni siquiera en unas horas, pero sabía que ese beso lo recordaría por lo que le quedaba de vida, y ahora más que nunca deseaba que esto solo fuera el principio.

Y realmente lo era, o quizá no, el principio había sido hace dos años, cuando eligió alejarse de Puck e ir en busca de Rachel, pero eso Quinn aún no lo sabía.

Quinn no sabía que tendría que enfrentarse innumerables veces a sus miedos, a todas esas cosas que su padre le había enseñado. Quinn no sabía que en unos meses elegiría declinar a Stanford , a favor de Yale, y con eso acortar distancias entre ella y Rachel.

Quinn no sabía que en unos años lastimaría a Rachel por no ser capaz de tomar su mano en público, y no sabía que eso sería precisamente lo que la llevaría a enfrentarse a su padre y a liberarse a sí misma.

Quinn no sabía que perdería a su familia de sangre, pero que ganaría una real con los Berry el día que Leroy se pusiera delante de ella para protegerla de la furia de Russel.

Quinn no sabía que en 10 años todo el dolor sería un recuerdo borroso, no sabía que en 10 años, Rachel Berry estaría a su lado diciendo _'sí, acepto'._

En pocas palabras, Quinn no sabía que su deseo de que aquello fuera solo el principio, se haría realidad.

-.-

 _ **When i'm away**_

 _(cuando esté lejos)_

 _ **I will remember how you kissed me**_

 _(recordaré cómo me besaste)_

 _ **Under the lamp post back on sixth street**_

 _(Bajo el farol de la 6ta calle)_

 _ **Hearing you whisper through the phone**_

 _(escuchándote susurrar por el teléfono)_

' _ **Wait for me to come home'**_

 _('espera a que llegue a casa')_

 ** _Photograph - Ed Sheeran_**


End file.
